If It Makes You Happy Part 2
by death834
Summary: As you can see, this is the sequel to my first fic If It Makes You Happy. I know people have been waiting for this, so here it is. YOU MUST READ MY FIRST FIC BEFORE THIS ONE! If not, you will be completely confused. My other fic was AU so this one is too.
1. Problems

A/N: Thanks to: leafs-gurl999 (thanks for pointing that out to me. I have made the correction to my last chapter) and Miranda (I will try to get a lot done, but don't forget that I am soon getting ready to go on holiday too) Oh, remember the thing for what the characters are thinking? Cause there'll be a lot in this chapter, so in case anyone has forgotten text indicates thought. Just to clarify, Hermione went into labor in the evening, so when she went home, it was around 9 or 10.  
  
The medi-witch came back with the baby wrapped up in a blanket. She handed the bundle to Hermione and Hermione smiled. But she noticed something was different. The baby looked like...HARRY! He had black hair and bright green eyes. He looked like the spitting image of Harry.  
"Harry! You're not gonna believe this!"  
Harry got up from his seat and went over and looked at the baby Hermione was holding. "Whoa! That baby looks like me!" he said. At that moment, the memory spell that Harry had put on Hermione had worn off.  
"Harry, when we slept together that night, we didn't use protection. Draco is gonna kill me."  
"You remember that night?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Oh, the spell must wear off when something reminds you of it," Harry said.  
"What spell?" Hermione asked.  
Harry quickly told her.  
"Well, we have to do something before Draco gets here," Hermione said, taking her wand from the table. "A simple disguise charm should work." She muttered the only disguise charm she could remember and the baby immediately changed from black hair and green eyes to blonde hair and brown eyes.  
"Hermione, are you sure that is gonna work?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah," she answered.  
"But, what are we gonna do?" Harry asked. "He's my son after all."  
"Well, as of right now, it's gonna be Draco's son. Harry, if Draco knew, he'd be so mad. Please just pretend that it's Draco's. Just knowing that it's your son is enough, isn't it?"  
"Not really, but I guess..."  
At that moment, Draco and Ron walked in.  
"Congratulations Hermione," Ron said, walking over to the bed.  
"Thanks Ron, you wanna hold him?" she asked. Ron nodded and she passed him to Ron. Draco walked over to Ron and looked at what he thought to be his son.  
"He looks just like me," Draco said. Even though it's not his first child, he was so amazed at how much your child can look like you and stuff like that.  
"Yeah, but he's got 'Mione's eyes," Ron added.  
"I think most baby's inherit their mother's eyes," Draco said.  
The medi-witch came back in. "We need to take your son for a check-up to make for sure he is healthy."  
Ron handed the baby to the medi-witch and she left. Draco sat down next to Hermione and Ron hauled up another chair.  
"What's his name?" Ron asked.  
"It's ...umm, we don't have one picked out yet," Hermione said.  
"Umm...how about Maximilian?" Harry suggested.  
"Why would you name our child?" Draco asked coldly. He didn't want his son to be named by Harry.  
"I was just suggesting it and..." he stopped. He was about to tell Draco that it wasn't his child, but saw the look on Hermione's face. "Never mind."  
"No, I like that name. Maximilian. We can call him Max for short. What do you think Draco?" Hermione said.  
"I guess I could live with that," Draco said.  
"Maximilian James Malfoy. I like it," Hermione said.  
"Whoa, who said is middle name was gonna be James?" Draco asked.  
"I dunno. I just think it goes nice with Maximilian," Hermione said.  
"Hermione, did you know that you can be so persuasive?" Draco asked, kissing Hermione.  
The medi-witch came back out.  
"The check-up is complete and your son is healthy. Normally we would keep you in here for a few days to just keep a check on the baby, but your baby is so healthy, that you can go home as soon as you fill out the paper work," said the medi-witch.  
"Ok," Hermione responded. The medi-witch went and got the paper work and brought it back for Hermione to fill out.  
"I have everything filled out except his name and things related to his parents," said the medi-witch.  
"Ok," Hermione said, turning to Draco. "Are we agreed that his name is gonna be Maximilian James Malfoy?" Draco nodded.  
Hermione filled out the rest of the papers.  
"Name: Maximilian James Malfoy, Mother: Hermione Anne Granger, Father: Draco Xavier Malfoy (etc...)" Hermione read as she filled it out. When Harry heard Hermione write Draco's name down as Max's father instead of his, he wanted to blow Hermione's cover then and there but he knew she would kill him, so he just kept all his anger bottled up. Hermione passed the papers back to the medi- witch and she brought Max out and gave him to Hermione.  
"Let me hold him," Harry said. He is my son after all.   
Hermione passed Max to Harry. I can't believe I have a son, Harry thought. He really wanted to be saying all of this out loud. Max started to cry and Harry didn't know what to do, so he just passed him back to Hermione.  
"Draco, you wanna hold him?" Hermione asked, smiling. Draco nodded and went over to take Max. He immediately stopped crying when Draco picked him up.  
Great! My son hates me. He loves that git! Might as well have been his the way he's acting right now. What a bastard, Harry thought.  
"Draco, you hold him so I can go get dressed. Then we can go home and show Meeshca her brother," Hermione said, getting out of bed. "Maybe I should fix this huge stomach first." She grabbed her wand and pointed it at her stomach and muttering the same spell she used last time to shrink her stomach. "That's better." She went to the bathroom and changed.  
When she came back out, she told the medi-witch she was leaving and thanking her. Then they walked downstairs and went home.  
When they got there, Hermione and Draco immediately went to find Hermione's parents, while Ron and Harry went downstairs to watch TV.  
They found Hermione's parents in the kitchen.  
"Mum," Hermione said. Hermione's mum turned around and ran over to Draco (who was holding Max).  
"He's so adorable!" was all her mother said.  
"Yeah. Mum, can I talk to you a minute? Alone?" Hermione asked.  
"Sure sweetie," her mum responded, handing Max back to Draco and following her daughter to the next room.  
"Mum, I have some bad news," Hermione said.  
"What is it, Hermione?"  
"Max isn't Draco's son, he's Harry's," Hermione said, lowering her head and looking at the floor.  
"Stop kidding around Hermione."  
"I'm not joking. I dunno. Harry must have put a spell on me to get me to sleep with him and then he done a memory charm on me so I would forget," Hermione said.  
"But, if Harry is the father, why does Max look like Draco?" Hermione's mum asked.  
"Well, I put a disguise charm on him so that he did look like Draco," Hermione said.  
"Well, what does Draco think?"  
"He doesn't know," Hermione said, continuing to look at the floor.  
"Hermione you have to tell him. I mean, he does have a right to know."  
Hermione ran to her mother, crying. "Mum, I dunno what to do though. He would go crazy and leave me for sure! And he'd kill Harry! Literally. Harry obviously knows that Max is his, but I don't want to break Draco's heart by telling him that Max isn't his son."  
"Well Hermione. Think about a way to tell him, because you have to eventually. You're smart, you'll find a way," she said.  
"Thanks mum," Hermione said, wiping her tears and walking back out to the kitchen.  
"Draco, you coming downstairs?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah," he said following her.  
When they got downstairs, Draco looked at Hermione and was about to kiss her when he noticed that her eyes were red and puffy.  
"Hermione, have you been crying?"  
"No," Hermione lied.  
"Hermione, you have. Your eyes are red. Why were you crying?"  
"I was just happy to be home and have the delivery over with," she lied again, but Draco bought it.  
"Oh, well, you could have just told me that," he said, leaning in and kissing her lips.  
"C'mon, let's get Michelle and show her her new brother."  
"Ok," Hermione said.  
They went to Meeshca's room and she was asleep.  
"Don't wake her," Hermione said to Draco. They quietly walked out. When Draco looked down, he noticed that Max was asleep in his arms.  
"Hermione, what are we gonna do with Max? We can't put him in his crib yet," Draco said.  
Hermione took Max from Draco and sat in a rocking chair (that she bought when they went shopping) and started to rock him.  
"I'll sleep out here tonight and we can decide something else to do tomorrow," Hermione said.  
"Ok, well, I'm gonna go to bed too," Draco said, kissing Hermione and walking to their bedroom.  
"I'm gonna go upstairs too. Night," said Ron.  
"Night," Hermione and Harry said in unison.  
Once Hermione and Harry were left alone, Harry turned to Hermione.  
"Hermione, how come you wrote Draco down as the father? You know he's not the father of Max."  
  
"It would have looked suspicious if I wrote down your name wouldn't it? And you know how Draco would react? He'd kill you Harry. Literally kill you. And he'd leave me for real this time."  
"But Hermione, you can't keep living a lie to him. Your conscience will tell on you."  
"Harry, I'll worry about that when the time comes."  
"Whatever, night Hermione," Harry said, walking upstairs to the guest room that he was staying in.  
Hermione had a hard time falling asleep that night. She kept thinking about how Draco would react if he found out Max wasn't his. Eventually she got to sleep. She was asleep for an hour, only to be woken up again by Draco.  
"Hey sweetheart," he said.  
"Hey Draco. What time is it?" she asked groggily.  
"Umm...7:30. You don't sound like you slept well."  
"I didn't," Hermione responded.  
"Well, let me take Max and you go to bed and rest," Draco said.  
"Thanks Draco, but that's ok. I probably wouldn't get to sleep anyway."  
"Ok, well, if you say so."  
They sat there, watching the sleeping baby in Hermione's arms. Harry walked downstairs a few minutes later.  
"Oh, you're up," Harry said.  
"Yeah, did you want something?" Hermione asked.  
"No, just wondering if you were up," Harry responded.  
They passed the rest of the day by watching TV and watching Max and Meeshca.  
That night, around 9 Draco took Hermione by the hand and brought her up to the kitchen.  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.  
"You'll see," Draco said, blindfolding Hermione and taking her hand, leading her out to the backyard. Draco took off the blindfold. There, lit by the moonlight, was a blanket with a picnic basket and two champagne glasses. Hermione gasped when she saw it.  
"Draco, what's all this for?"  
"Just to show you that I love you," Draco said romantically.  
"Aww...you are so sweet Draco," Hermione said, kissing his lips.  
"Ron is watching Max and Meeshca so we have the night to do whatever we want. So I was thinking of a moonlight picnic and swim and then relax in the hammock under the stars."  
Hermione smiled and Draco helped her sit down next to him on the blanket.  
"This is really romantic Draco," Hermione said.  
Draco took a bottle of champagne from the picnic basket and poured up two glasses. Then he took out a piece of chocolate cake and two forks.  
Hermione and Draco intertwined their arms as they took a sip of champagne. Hermione then took a fork and ate a bit of the cake.  
"I have a better idea," said Draco, then he took Hermione's fork and got some cake and fed it to her. (I know it might sound lame, but it's romantic)  
"Mmm...I like that idea," Hermione said, feeding Draco some cake too. They continued to feed each other the rest of the cake when Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione. They shared a passionate kiss before going to the pool for a swim. When they were done, they dried off and, still in their swimsuits, went to the hammock next to the pool and laid down. Draco took the blanket they were sitting on earlier and they wrapped up in it. They snuggled closer and Hermione laid her head on Draco's chest.  
"I love you Draco. Don't ever forget that," Hermione said.  
"I love you too Hermione." They shared another passionate kiss and they, snuggled together, fell asleep in the hammock.  
  
A/N: YAY! My sequel is finally started! This one isn't gonna be as long as the first one, but there will be a trilogy for when the two kids are going to Hogwarts.HerH 


	2. NOT AGAIN!

A/N: I'm baaaccckkk! LOL. I'm back from my holiday in Alberta and I finally got my next chapter done. Sorry you had to wait so long. Thanks to **leafs-gurl999** Harry's supposed to be a jerk in my fic, lol and also thanks to **Miranda** (I fixed the mistakes and I don't mind that you used my store name in your fic) for reviewing. Anyways, on with the chapter.

The next morning, Hermione and Draco were still cuddled together in he hammock. Draco woke up first and when he moved, Hermione just cuddled in closer to him, the warmth of his body rushing through her. Ron was also awake, wondering what happened to Draco and Hermione. He asked Harry to go outside and see if they were there.

As Harry walked out, he saw the two of them wrapped up in the blanket. Since the hammock was close to the pool, Harry took off his shirt and jumped in the pool, doing a cannonball. As soon as he hit the water, it splashed all over Hermione and Draco, waking the two of them with a start.

"Potter, what the hell was that for?" Draco asked, freezing.

"I just came out for a morning swim," Harry replied innocently.

"That was so cold and uncalled for Harry," Hermione said.

"C'mon Hermione, let's go inside and get dried off," Draco said, glaring at Harry.

"Well, at least you were wearing swimsuits," Harry said, laughing.

Draco and Hermione walked in the house and got dried off and changed. While Hermione was drying her hair, Draco took Max.

As Draco was holding him, something unexpected happened. Max's appearance started to change.

"Hermione!" Draco called, stunned at what was happening.

By the time Hermione came out, Max looked like himself again (black hair and green eyes).

"Draco, what is it?"

"It's Max. His appearance started to change. Now he looks like Potter." Hermione looked at Max and sure enough, Max looked like he did when he was born. Hermione started to cry.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I'm so sorry. When we were pretending that you left me, I slept with Harry. I didn't mean to honestly. But then he performed a memory charm on me so I would forget about it and then when Max was born, the memory spell wore off and, Draco will you ever forgive me?" Hermione said, in one breath.

"Hermione, are you saying that you screwed Potter and Max is his son, not mine?" Draco asked, putting two and two together.

"Yes," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Hermione how could you sleep with someone else?! Especially Potter! We're supposed to be married, remember?"

"Draco, I know, but I didn't mean to sleep with Harry. He must have put a spell on me or something," Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione, don't try to cover it up. You slept with someone else and lied about it! And to top it off, you lied to me about Max being my son! Hermione, I've had it! I'm out of here!" Draco said, going to Hermione's room, taking his wand and using magic, he put everything into his suit case. Then he done the same for Michelle's things.

The entire time, Hermione was crying and trying to convince him to stay and forgive her, but Draco was ignoring her. He levitated the suitcases and took Michelle to Hermione's back yard and Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Harry and Ron, who had heard Hermione crying, came downstairs and asked her what was wrong.

"Draco left me, but for real this time," Hermione said sobbing.

"Why did he leave you?" Ron asked.

"Because the disguise spell that I put on Max didn't last and Draco saw him change back and asked me why and I told him that Max wasn't his and he left."

"But where's Michelle?" Harry asked.

"He took her with him."

"Hermione, we're here for you. We'll help you through this," Harry said.

"I don't wanna get through this. I wanna crawl in a corner and die!" Hermione starts sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hermione, you weren't like this the last time," Harry stated.

"Harry, last time, it wasn't real. It was a joke. This time, it's real."

Hermione got up off the couch and ran to her bedroom and slammed the door. She buried her head in her pillow and cried.

"Gawd, I'm gonna kill Malfoy," Harry said furiously.

"Harry, calm down. Draco won't stay away forever. He's bound to come home sooner or later," Ron stated.

"But I can't stand Hermione being like this. I have to do something about it," Harry said, walking in Hermione's room.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?"

"Get out," Hermione said, not looking up at all.

"Please Hermione, I need to talk to you."

Hermione grabbed a book from her night stand and threw it at the door. The book just missed Harry's head, but rather than risk getting his eye out, he left.

This continued for the next week. Hermione stayed locked up in her bedroom, not leaving for anything. Whoever tried to come in got a book thrown at them and they left. Hermione just stayed on the bed, staring at a picture of Draco and Michelle in the park. Since she developed the picture magically, it moved. Draco and Michelle were smiling and waving at her.

She was snapped out of her trance by a knock on the door

"Go away!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, it's Draco."

Hermione got up and opened the door, and Draco was standing there. His hair was muffled and it looked like he'd been crying.

"Hermione, we have to talk," he said, very seriously.

"Is Michelle here?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Draco answered.

"Well, I wanna see her first, then we can talk," Hermione said, running out to the rec. room and picking up Michelle and hugging her tight.

"Oh baby I missed you so much," Hermione said, crying again (but tears of joy this time).

"Umm, Hermione, we need to talk. Please," Draco said. Hermione nods, putting Michelle down and kissing her forehead. They go to Hermione's bedroom for a bit of privacy.

"Hermione, I need you to explain something to me. Why did you lie to me about Max not being mine?"

"Umm...isn't it obvious? If I told you the truth, you would be so mad and you'd leave me and never come back. And I love you Draco and I don't want to lose you."

"Well Hermione, I left anyway, but you still could have told me. I mean, of course I'd be mad, but I wouldn't have been as mad."

"Draco, I'm sorry, but I mean, if you were in my position, would you have said anything?"

"Yes."

"Yeah right."

"Hermione, I've missed you, and I can tell that Michelle has too. I know I probably shouldn't have left, but would you mind if we came home?"

Hermione didn't respond. She just hugged Draco as tight as she could.

"I'll take that as a yes," Draco said, coughing slightly.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I'm so sorry Draco. I'll never lie to you or keep and secret from you again."

"Well Hermione, I'm not gonna forget this easily, but I will get over it and I wanna stay here and help you take care of Max and Michelle," Draco said.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Hermione," Draco responded.

"Maybe we should go tell Harry and Ron the good news," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, but I have to ask you something. Are Harry and Ron living here now?" Draco asked.

"Well, they have been, but I don't know if it'll be on a permanent basis. Harry might want to be here for Max and all that," Hermione answered.

"Well, we should go and ask them because I would like to know if they are planning on living here."

"Ok, well, let's go," Hermione said.

She, along with Draco, walked out to the rec. room where Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch. Ron was holding Michelle while Harry was holding Max.

"Umm...guys, Draco just asked me if you guys were planning on living here or not. I couldn't answer because I don't know, so maybe you guys could give him an answer," Hermione asked.

"I take it that he's coming back?" Harry asked with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah, I realized that I couldn't stand to live without Hermione and I know that Michelle couldn't either. She was always crying," Draco said. "Why do you sound disappointed? This is my house too you know."

"Well, back to what Hermione asked earlier, I plan on living here, that is, if it's ok with Hermione, because I want to be here for my son and I want to watch him growing up," Harry said.

"Well Harry, I don't mind, but you have to ask my parents. It is their house. And also, you have to respect how Draco feels about this too. Like he said, it is his house too," Hermione said.

"Well, I really don't like the idea of him staying here. It could happen again you know. I mean, what if he tries to seduce you again?" Draco asked.

"I won't Hermione. I promise. I see how big of a mistake it was when Draco left you and I saw how much it hurt you. I don't want to hurt you," Harry said to Hermione.

Hermione smiled at Harry and he smiled back. Draco on the other hand, looked like someone had just done the Freezing Charm on him. He stood there, nothing moving at all. He finally snapped out of it.

"Hermione, why do you want him to live here? I can help you take care of Max. Even though he's not really my son, I'm still gonna treat him like he is," Draco said.

"The hell you will," Harry snapped. "He's my son, not yours, and he'll know different."

"Guys, stop fighting!" Hermione said, raising her voice. Both guys looked at her. "You're both acting like children! You two have to learn to get along. If not for your sake, for mine."

"Sorry baby, you're right," Draco said, kissing Hermione softly on the lips.

"Yeah, sorry 'Mione," Hermione said. Hermione looked at Ron.

"What about you Ron? Are you staying here as well?" Hermione asked him.

"No, I wouldn't want to impose," Ron replied.

"You're not imposing Ron. If you want to stay, you can," Hermione said. "Harry's staying, one more person couldn't hurt. The house is big enough."

"Are you sure, Hermi?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, ok then, I guess I'll stay," Ron said.

"Ok, let me just go up and tell my mum to set up the two guest rooms for you guys," Hermione said, walking upstairs to the kitchen where her mum was.

"Mum, Harry and Ron were wondering if they could stay here with us. Move in, I mean. Harry wants to live here so he can be there for Max and I couldn't ask Harry to stay without asking Ron too," Hermione said.

"Sure sweetie, but what will Draco think if he comes back?" Hermione's mum asked, not knowing that Draco had came earlier.

"Draco's already here. He knows about it. He came back already," Hermione told her mum.

"I'd say your lucky Hermione. Most guys wouldn't come back that easily," her mum informed her.

"Draco's special, mum. He told me that he won't forget what happened, but he will try to forgive me," Hermione said.

"Well dear, Harry and Ron are sure welcome to stay here, but if anything happens to cause Draco to leave again, I don't think he'll come back anymore."

"It's ok, mum. I'll make sure nothing happens to make Draco leave. Thanks mum," Hermione said, walking back downstairs and telling Harry and Ron that they can both move in.

"You guys will be each staying in a guest room upstairs. My mum is gone to set them up for you."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said. "I'm glad you're letting us stay. I really need to be there for my son."


	3. Surprise!

**A/N:** Thanks to **Miranda** for fixing a few mistakes in my last chapter. I am gonna throw in a few names you haven't heard of before. If you get confused by them, send a review and I'll explain it. But I will tell you one name, Dave is Stevie's (from last story) husband and Alex's (also from the last story) father.

It had been 3 months since Harry and Ron moved into Hermione's house. It was slightly crowed, but they were making it work. Draco and Harry hadn't fought, at least not in the presence of Hermione. In Hermione's opinion, everything was working out great; way better than she planned it to.

It was now September 17th, the day before Hermione's birthday. Earlier that day, Harry and Ron said that they were going to by some new clothes, but Hermione was pretty sure they were out shopping for her birthday present. She was really excited about tomorrow because Draco told her he had a BIG surprise for her.

"C'mon Draco, just give me a hint?" Hermione said, sitting on the couch next to Draco. Michelle and Max were asleep in their room and Hermione and Draco were just relaxing.

"No Hermione, you'll see tomorrow," Draco said.

"Aww...c'mon Draco...just a little hint," Hermione pleaded, doing a sad puppy face.

"Nope, you can't crack me, Hermione. I'm not telling you anything."

"Fine," Hermione said, turning away from Draco and folding her arms to make it look like she was mad.

Draco noticed what she was trying to do and when she wasn't suspecting anything, Draco tickled her. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Draco stop it. You'll wake up Max and Michelle," Hermione stated.

"I won't wake them up. You're the one that's laughing," Draco responded.

Max started to cry in the room, so Hermione went to get him. She wrapped him up in a blanket and took him out to the rec. room. She sat on the couch with him and started to rock him to stop him from crying.

"See, I told you you'd wake them up," Draco said jokingly.

"Shut up Draco," Hermione responded, jokingly as well.

A little while later, Harry and Ron came back home. They went upstairs and laid their bags in their room and then walked downstairs to where Draco and Hermione were. Harry noticed Max in Hermione's arms.

"I see Max is awake," Harry said.

"Shh...he's not awake," Hermione said in a low voice.

"Well how come he's out here?" Harry asked.

"Because he started to cry, so I took him out here and rocked him so that he would fall back asleep," Hermione said.

"Oh."

Hermione got up and brought Max back in the room and laid him in the crib. She went back out to the rec. room and sat next to Draco again.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Ron asked.

"Well, we can't do much. Both the kids are asleep and we can't leave," Hermione said.

"Well, one person can stay and the others can leave," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't be fair," Draco said.

"Well, who says we even have to leave. I'm sure we can find something to do here," Ron said.

Hermione went to her bedroom and grabbed her laptop. Ron, who had no idea what a laptop was, looked at it with interest.

"What's that Hermione?" he asked.

"It's a laptop. It a smaller version of a computer. You can use it to play games, write things and do all kinds of things," Hermione explained.

"Cool," Ron said.

Hermione hooked her laptop up to the internet and checked her e-mail which she hadn't checked in forever. She deleted all her junk e-mail and opened one from Stevie (dated September 17th), which read:

Hermione,

I don't know how often you check your e-mail anymore, but I hope you get this before it's too late. I just got an e-mail from Rob. Remember, Rob's my ex-boyfriend who hates Dave. He's coming back to town and he wants to go out for coffee with me. For some reason, he thinks I divorced Dave. What should I do? If I tell Rob that I am still married to Dave, he won't speak to me ever again and I don't want that, but if Dave found out that I went out with Rob for coffee, he would get mad and think that I was cheating on him or something.

Please help me Hermione. What should I do. Write back as soon as you can, or phone if you think it'll be quicker.

Hermione checked on her instant messenger and Stevie was online so Hermione started up a conversation with her.

"I got your e-mail and I think you should tell Dave that you are going out for coffee with Rob, but only as a friend to catch up on old times and things. I think Dave will understand. He is an understanding kind of guy. And about Rob, I think you should tell him that you are still married to Dave, otherwise, it'll be like you are living a lie. If Rob doesn't understand, then he's not worth your time anyway," Hermione typed.

She waited for Stevie's reply. Ron kept asking questions about a computer and what Hermione was doing.

"You know what Hermione? You're right. Dave will understand. I mean, Rob and I are only friends. And if Rob doesn't want to talk to me anymore because I am still married to Dave, then it's too bad. Dave is the love of my life and Rob will just have to understand that," Stevie replied.

"Yes, they will both have to understand," Hermione said. "Well, I have to go. I just got on to check my e-mail that I haven't checked in forever. I'll see you later. Phone me and tell me how everything went. Love you," Hermione said, signing off and unhooking the internet. She put her laptop back in her room.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok," Draco said.

"Well, what do you guys wanna do?" Hermione asked.

"Umm...we could always...," Ron started, but before he could get a chance to finish, there was a rapping sound on the window. Ron went to open it and an unfamiliar (well to him anyway) flew in the window and onto Ron's shoulder.

"Hey, that's Pansy's owl," Draco said. "Why would Pansy be sending anyone here owl post?"

"Well, it looks like it's for me," Ron said, taking the letter from the owl and reading the front. The owl hooted and flew out the window again. Ron went over to a beanbag and sat down to read the letter.

"It's definitely long enough," Ron said glancing down to the end of the 16 inch long parchment.

He began to read the letter which went something like this:

Ron,

How have you been? I'm good. We haven't talked since graduation, and I'm to blame. But I have some news. I don't think you'll like it and I know you are probably gonna freak. Remember after graduation? In the Slytherin dorms and how we were just "fooling around"? Well now, I'm 3 months pregnant. I know you're probably thinking "Holy fuck! Is the baby mine?" right now, but just hear me out. Believe it or not, you were the first and only person I've slept with so yes, the baby is yours. I know you probably have a girlfriend by now and probably don't care about me anymore, but I really need you Ron.

Ron's eyes got wider with every line of the letter he read.

(letter continues)

Ron, I'm really sorry about putting this on you, and I know you probably want nothing to do with me, but please give me and your child a chance. I would really like to see you again Ron. I just hope I'm not too late. If you are interested and wanna be in your baby's life, please meet me at Flourish and Blott's in Diagon Alley at noon on the 18th of September. You have no idea what kind of pain I'm in right now. Physical and emotional. I shouldn't have let you get away so easy Ron. I really wanna be with you again. I really hope you aren't taken by someone else.

And the letter continued saying things about how much she missed him and how much she wants him to be in his child's life and all that.

Ron finished the letter, but continued to stare at it in shock.

"Ron, what's it about?" Hermione asked.

"Pregnant..." was the only word Ron could mutter.

"Who's pregnant? Pansy?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded his head in agreement. Hermione took the letter and read it, Draco reading over her shoulder.

"Wow Ron. Are you gonna see her again?" Hermione asked. Ron still stared at his hands. Hermione walked over and slapped his face. "Snap out of it Ron!"

"What?" Ron said.

"Are you gonna see Pansy again?" Hermione repeated.

"Of course I'm gonna see her again and be there for her. It's my child too," Ron said.

"Congratulations Ron, you're gonna be a dad," Harry said, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, I am gonna be a dad," Ron said, standing proud. "I've gotta write Pansy back."

Ron grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a note to Pansy, which read:

Pansy,

I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad! I am so happy. Of course I wanna see you again, and no, I'm not seeing anyone. I'm all yours whenever you need me. I wanna be there for you every step of the way and of course I wanna be in my child's life. As for meeting you noon tomorrow, could you make that noon on the 19th? Hermione's birthday is tomorrow and I wanna celebrate her birthday with her.

Please send an owl with your response ASAP, Love Ron

After the kids woke up, they went for a quick horse ride and then played with the kids before going to bed. The next morning, Draco woke Hermione up by giving her a soft kiss on the lips. As she slowly opened her eyes, he said, "Happy Birthday sweetie."

"Thanks Draco," Hermione said, sitting up in bed.

"I have a surprise for you," Draco said, handing Hermione an envelope. Hermione looked a little confused but opened it. Inside was a pass for a free day at the spa.

"Wow, thanks Draco," Hermione said, hugging Draco and kissing him.

"Thought you'd like it. You need a day to relax. Then, when you get back, we can go out to a nice supper to celebrate your birthday. Just the two of us," Draco said.

Hermione smiled and climbed out of bed. She went a got a shower then went upstairs to get breakfast. Harry and Ron were already upstairs, along with Draco.

"Happy Birthday 'Mione," Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Thanks guys," Hermione replied.

"There's eggs and bacon on the stove and coffee in the pot. Help yourself," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and went to pick up some food.

"What are you guys planning on doing today?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing much. Just watching the kids I guess," Harry responded.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm gonna run down and take a shower if I wanna be at the spa on time. I'll see you guys later," Hermione said, running downstairs. She got in the shower and freshened up and got dressed. She grabbed her purse and cell-phone, along with the free pass and headed out. On her way, Draco stopped her.

"Phone when you're on your way, ok?"

"Alright, I got my cell," Hermione said. She kissed Draco on the cheek and got in her car and drove to the spa. She spent the rest of the day getting pampered in heaven. Little did Hermione know that the guys had a HUGE surprise up their sleeves.

At 5 o'clock Hermione left the spa, feeling wonderful. She decided that she would go to buy a new outfit for tonight. She called Draco and told him that she would be about half an hour late. Then she drove to the mall and went to pick out a new outfit, nothing too formal, but slightly dressy.

She spent about 20 minutes looking for an outfit, but finally decided on a pair of casual black flair pants with a white halter top, that showed a little cleavage (something extra for Draco). She paid for the clothes and phoned Draco to tell him that she was on her way. She drove home and when she pulled into the driveway, Draco was waiting to take her inside.

"You look relaxed," Draco said, smiling.

"I feel relaxed too," Hermione said, returning Draco's smile.

"I have something to show you," Draco said, taking Hermione's hand and walking down to the basement with her. As soon as he opened the door and walked inside, Hermione screamed.

The basement had been transformed to look like an apartment. There was a kitchen in the far corner, fully equipped. Her rec. room was the same, with the exception of an extra bathroom. There was a laundry room next to the kitchen and on the side where her bedroom was, there were now 3 other doors. Draco noticed that she was questioning the doors, so he explained.

"The two doors to the right of our bedroom are Harry and Ron's bedrooms, and the one to the left is for Michelle and Max when they get old enough. Then, when they get too old to share a room, I can always make another one." Draco said.

"Wow, thank you so much Draco! I love it!" Hermione said.

"I thought you'd like it. Now we have everything we need downstairs. We don't need to eat upstairs anymore," Draco said.

"Yeah, you're right. I love this Draco. I can't thank you enough for this."

"Well, I have some bad news," Draco started. "It's nothing major, but, well, the restaurant didn't have any openings for tonight, so I thought we'd have a picnic at the park. Harry and Ron went to visit the Weasleys' so Ron could tell him mother about him being a father. They took the kids with them, so it's just you and me. I've already got the picnic basket and blanket ready."

"Draco, you're full of surprises, aren't you? Ok, just give me a minute to change," Hermione said, running to her room and took the outfit out of the bag and changed into it. She put up her hair in a bun and applied some make-up. While she was doing this, Draco put the picnic basket and blanket in the car. Hermione went out to the car and Draco opened the door for her.

"You look beautiful Hermione," he said.

"Thanks," she replied.

Draco got in the car and drove to the park. When they got their, Draco got out, opened Hermione's door and took her hand, grabbing the basket and blanket from the back seat. They walked to a spot and as Draco was getting ready to lay down the blanket, about 15 people jumped out from behind trees, yelling, "Surprise!"

"Oh my God!" Hermione exclaimed.

Everyone started walking over to Hermione.

"Happy Birthday, 'Mione," Harry and Ron both exclaimed.

"You guys are the best, the three of you," Hermione said, motioning to Draco as well.

Hermione hugged the three of them individually and kissed Draco.

"Are you ready to have the party of a lifetime, Hermione?" Matt asked her.

"Hell ya!"

And that's exactly what they done. They had the party of a lifetime!


	4. A Reconciled Friendship

**A/N:** Just so no one gets confused, that book that Hermione had (about pregnancy) gave her a spell so that she can gain her figure back, so she used that spell and is skinny again. Thanks to **Miranda **for proof-reading for me as usual (I'd be lost without her). Anyways, on with the chapter (and I apologize for the long wait)

At around 11 o'clock, the party took a turn for the worst. They were all partying and having a great time, until Bre came up to Hermione and said, "Cooper's here."

Hermione gasped and looked in the direction Bre was pointing. Sure enough, there was Cooper, followed by his two cronies. It kind of reminded her of Draco, Crabbe and Goyle back at Hogwarts. Draco noticed Hermione staring at someone and he looked to see who it was.

Walking right towards Hermione was a guy with black hair, dressed in all black and silver chains and spikes hanging from his neck. As he got closer, Draco noticed that he was even wearing black make-up and had his nails painted black as well. His friends looked the same.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked the guy on Cooper's right.

"Happy Birthday Hermione," Cooper said.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"Just to wish you a Happy Birthday."

"Yeah right Cooper. Honestly, what do you really want?" Hermione asked.

"I told you. I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday and see how you've been."

"Well, I'm fine. You can leave now."

"Actually, I thought I'd stay awhile. Enjoy the party," Cooper said.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever Cooper. Just leave me alone."

"Aww...c'mon Hermione. You know you're happy to see me again."

"Yeah right. You need to get a clue Cooper. I'm married now," Hermione said.

"Married? You're only 18 and you're married?" Cooper asked, shocked.

"Yes, and I have two adorable children as well," Hermione said.

"Two kids? I always knew you were a slut," Cooper responded. With that, Draco punched Cooper square in the face. Cooper fell backwards and landed on his ass on the ground.

"And who the hell are you?" Cooper asked, rubbing his cheek.

"I'm her husband," Draco said.

"You left me for the likes of him? I treated you like a queen Hermione. He probably treats you like dirt compared to the way I used to treat you. And how come you changed your look? You used to look so hot. Don't tell me you changed your look for _him_...," Cooper started, but Draco stepped in.

"Listen here you asshole, I treat Hermione like a goddess, way better than you will ever treat her! And Hermione is NOT a slut! Now you better leave us the fuck alone!" Draco yelled.

"And what if I don't?" Cooper said, getting in Draco's face. "I'm not afraid of you."

Hermione seen Draco's hand move towards his back pocket to grab his wand, but she stopped him before he had a chance to take it out. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Draco, leave your wand where it's to. Remember, you can't use magic in front of Muggles, and Cooper would tell the cops for sure. Don't risk getting sent to Azkaban for him. He's not worth it."

"Oh, I see how it is. Hermione tells you what to do and you listen to her. Can't make your own decisions?" Cooper asked, trying to look cool. Hermione grabbed Cooper by the arm and hauled him away before Draco had a chance to do or say anything.

"Cooper, what the hell is your problem? What are you trying to prove by being here?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm not trying to prove anything. I just wanted to talk to you," Cooper said.

"Well, talk," Hermione said, getting annoyed.

"It's too late to talk about what I wanted to talk about."

"Which is...?"

"I wanted to talk about us, and see if you, maybe wanted to give us another chance, but it's too late for that now. You're married. I waited too long to come after you again. Well, Happy Birthday Hermione," Cooper said and began to leave.

"Coop, wait," she called after him.

"Coop? You haven't called me that since we were together. I missed you calling me Coop," he said.

Hermione ran up to Cooper and took his hand, "Coop, just because we can't be together, that don't mean that we can't be friends. I would never turn down your friendship again." Hermione smiled at him and Cooper smiled for the first time that night.

"I'd like that. Friends again?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"I have to ask you a question though," Cooper said. "Why did you change your look?"

"I changed my look for school," Hermione said, half-lying.

"Oh," he said. She kissed Cooper's cheek and they went back to the party. They continued to party that night until around 3, then they all went home. When Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione got home, it didn't take them very long before they had all fallen asleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke up before anyone else, so she decided to go for a quick jog before anyone else got up. She put on a pair of shorts and a sports bra and went outside. She decided to jog around the block and back. It took her about 30 minutes and when she got back, she went to take a shower upstairs cause she didn't want to wake anyone by having a shower downstairs.

Once she got out of the shower, she put on a robe and a pair of slippers and went to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. A few minutes later, Draco woke up and put on a pot of coffee downstairs. While he was waiting, Draco walked upstairs to see where Hermione went. When he saw her in the kitchen with her back facing him, he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I see someone woke up early," he whispered in her ear. She turned around.

"Morning," she said, kissing the tip of his nose.

"How come you woke up so early? Couldn't sleep?"

"It's nothing like that. I just didn't feel tired, so I woke up and decided to go for a jog," she answered.

"In a bath robe?" he joked.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Do I smell coffee?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I just put on a pot, want some?" Hermione asked, getting ready to pour him up a cup of coffee.

"Actually, I just put on a pot downstairs. How come you came up here to put on one?"

"I forgot about the kitchen downstairs and I didn't want to wake you guys up anyway."

"Oh, well, I think that Ron is up. Harry is a sound sleeper, so you don't need to worry about waking him up, so lets just go downstairs and wait for them to wake up, then maybe we could go for a horse back ride," Draco suggested.

"Alright," Hermione said, walking downstairs with Draco. She left the pot of coffee for her parents. She and Draco sat on the couch in the rec. room (now living room).

"You know, now that we have our own kitchen, we'll have to buy our own groceries and stuff. I mean, this is the same thing as being out on our own," Hermione said.

"Yeah, Harry, Ron and I thought that you would like the idea of making downstairs into like an apartment. That way, we could have more independence and make it seem like we really were on our own," Draco explained.

"Well, I definitely love the idea. We need to go grocery shopping later, though. Otherwise, we'll have no food," Hermione said.

About an hour later, Michelle and Max were awake, and Ron had decided to join Draco and Hermione out in the rec. room. Suddenly, the phone rang and Hermione answered it before it could wake Harry up.

"Hello?" Hermione said into the receiver.

"Hermione, it's Cooper."

"Hey Coop, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me after. Just like old times. What d'ya say?"

"Sure, but I think Draco and I were gonna go for a horseback ride. Hang on a sec," Hermione moved the receiver away from her ear and turned to Draco. "Draco, are we still going for a horseback ride after? Cause Cooper wanted to know if I would go shopping with him to bring back old memories."

"Well, you can go ahead. We could always go for a horse ride later," Draco said. Hermione nodded and put the receiver back to her ear.

"Coop? I'll go with you. Draco and I will go horseback riding later. What time are you going shopping?"

"Probably in 30 minutes, but I'll come pick you up. Will you be ready then?"

"Yeah, I just need to get dressed. I'll wait for you in the driveway," Hermione answered.

"Alright, see you soon," Cooper said, hanging up the phone. Hermione hung up too and quickly went to get dressed. She put on a tank-top, covered by a button up shirt and a pair of blue bellbottom jeans. She grabbed her purse and cell, and told Draco to call if anything went wrong.

She then left and went out to the driveway to wait for Cooper. A few minutes later, Cooper pulled up in his jet black caddy. Hermione went over and got in the car.

"Hey 'Mione," Cooper said.

"Hey Coop," Hermione said back.

"Are you sure Draco's ok with this? I mean, he seems like the jealous type," Cooper said, pulling out of the driveway.

"Yeah, he's fine with it and if not, he needs to understand that I'm allowed to have a life and that I have other friends besides Harry and Ron.

"Who's Harry and Ron?" Cooper asked, interested.

"They're my best friends from school. They're both living with me and Draco in the basement of my house. It's been totally re-done since you've been there last."

"Oh, sounds cool. Draco's fine with them living there?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't at first because he used to be enemies with them at school, but once he spent some time getting to know them, he was fine with them, Ron more so than Harry, but he loosened up to Harry too," Hermione said.

"Oh, cool. So what store do you want to go to?" Cooper asked.

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Well, what about Hot Topic? They always have awesome clothes," Cooper suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

So that's where they went. Cooper went and started grabbing clothes quickly, while Hermione was just slowly looking at clothes, but not taking anything.

"'Mione, what's wrong? Thought you wanted to go shopping like old times. Loosen up," Cooper said, smiling.

"You're right Coop," Hermione said, beginning to pick up some clothes and jewelry that she liked. Hermione had loosened up as the day went by and by the time they were ready to go back home, Hermione had 5 bags of new clothes and jewelry (all punk.)

"So Hermione, do you still like Good Charlotte?"

"Yeah, duh. Just because I stopped dressing like a punk, doesn't mean I stopped listening to the music," Hermione said, as if it was the easiest question on earth.

"Well, I have something for you. C'mon," Cooper said, walking over to his car and getting in.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, confused.

"My house. I have something to give you." Cooper drove to his house and went up to his bedroom, Hermione following closely in curiosity.

"Wow, you haven't changed your room at all," Hermione said, admiring all the band posters plastered on a black background.

"I've only added more posters," Cooper said, opening a drawer in his desk and pulling out an envelope. Hermione gasped. "It's only an envelope Herm," Cooper said laughing, but then he realized that she wasn't even looking in his direction. She was starring at a poster that he had above his bed.

"You like it?" Cooper asked. "It's personally signed."

"How on earth did you get Good Charlotte to sign a poster for you?" Hermione asked amazed.

"I went to their concert, and my cousin had connections with the band and I got to hang out with them after the concert. I got them to sign that poster for me," Cooper said.

"You are so lucky Cooper! I wish I could have met them. They totally rock," Hermione said in awe.

"I phoned to see if you wanted to come, but your mom said that you had already left to go back to school. But I was thinking of you and I got this for you," Cooper said, handing Hermione the envelope that Cooper had taken from his desk.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Open it." Hermione opened it and inside was a poster of Good Charlotte signed by each member of the group and an individual picture of each, also autographed.

"Coop, thanks so much! This is awesome!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging Cooper.

"I thought you'd like it," Cooper said smiling. There was a kind of awkward silence for a minute, but then Cooper done something that shocked Hermione. He leaned in and kissed her, and at first, she kissed him back, but then realized what she was doing and pulled away.

"I can't do this. I can't cheat on Draco," Hermione exclaimed as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hermione, you have to come home. Michelle is being fussy. She won't stop crying and I've tried everything," came Draco's voice.

"Did you try changing her?"

"Yes."

"Feeding her?"

"Yes.

"Rocking her?"

"Hermione, I've tried EVERYTHING. Nothing worked. You have to come home, please."

"Alright, I'll be right there," Hermione said, hanging up her cell phone. "Sorry Coop, I have to go. Michelle is being fussy and Draco needs my help. Thanks so much for the picture, and I'll phone you later."

"No problem. I understand. I'll see you later. And sorry about the whole kiss thing."

"It's ok." Hermione said, but then she realized that she didn't have her car, so she got Cooper to give her a ride home.

"Thanks Cooper." She grabbed her shopping bags and brought them in the house.

When she got there, she went downstairs, leaving her shopping upstairs.

"Where's Michelle?" Hermione asked.

"She's in her crib, asleep," Draco answered.

"I thought you said she was being fussy," Hermione said.

"She was, but she's fine now."

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go upstairs and get my shopping bags. I'll be right back." She went upstairs and brought back her stuff.

"You didn't buy enough things," Draco said sarcastically.

"Actually, I didn't buy that much. Well, compared to Cooper anyway."

"So, what did you buy?" Draco asked.

Hermione showed him all the punk things that she bought.

"What are you gonna do with those?" Draco asked, looking at the clothes funny.

"Wear them."

I guess I'm in for a big change, Draco thought to himself.


	5. Changes

**A/N:** Thanks to **Miranda** for proof-reading for me. Also, thanks to anyone who reviewed. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I am writing my next chapter and I promise it will be longer.

Draco was right. He was in for a big change. Hermione decided that she wanted to go back to her old self, so she started wearing all her new punk clothes. Draco didn't like it at all! He thought she looked like a freak, but he wouldn't say anything because he knew that she would just get mad, so he just dealt with it.

Hermione also started hanging around with Cooper a lot. Draco was starting to wonder why. About a week into Hermione's "change", Draco was tired of looking at Hermione like that. He much preferred her the way she was before. So he thought of a reason to get her to change back.

The next morning, Draco and Hermione were sitting on the couch, while Max and Michelle were on the floor, playing.

"Hermione, can I talk to you a sec?" Draco asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I know that it was your decision to start wearing these clothes again, but I think it's a bad idea. I mean, Michelle and Max need role models and they are gonna follow our examples. Do you really want your kids to turn out like this? And do you really want your kids to grow up with a gothic mother?" Draco asked, trying really hard to convince Hermione to go back to the way she was.

Hermione thought about it, then replied, "You're right Draco. I have children now and I shouldn't be dressed like this to give them a bad influence. I'll go change." Hermione did just that. She went to her room and discarded her punk clothes and put on some "normal" clothes. Then she walked back out and went over to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, but when she opened the cabinet, it was empty.

"We still haven't gone grocery shopping yet!" Hermione said. "If we don't soon, we'll starve."

"Well, let's go now," Draco said.

"Ok," Hermione said, grabbing her purse and then picking up Max and Michelle. Draco said that he would drive.

"You know how to drive?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. My mum made me take the lessons and get a license in case I was stuck in a situation where I couldn't fly or Apparate out of it."

"Ok, well, you can drive then," Hermione said, handing Draco the car keys. They went out to the car, Hermione buckled Max and Michelle into their car seats and got in the front seat. They drove to the grocery store. When they got inside, Hermione put Max in the seat in the front of the cart, while Draco offered to take Michelle.

As they drove down the isle, they started picking out the things they thought they would want to eat. They went around the whole store and they went to the checkout. When Hermione got to the cash, she noticed that her old friend Ryan was the clerk.

"Hey Ry, long time no see, how have you been?" Hermione asked, putting the items on the checkout.

"Hermione? Oh my god, it's good to see you. I've been great. How about you?"

"Awesome. Couldn't be any happier," Hermione smiled. Ryan then noticed Max and Michelle.

"Is that your brother and sister?" Ryan asked, slightly confused.

"No," Hermione responded. "This is my daughter Michelle and my son Max."

"Daughter? Son?" Ryan asked, astounded.

"Yeah, and this is my husband, Draco," Hermione said.

"Husband? But your only 18. And speaking of which, happy belated birthday."

"Thanks. I know I'm only 18 but I know I made the right decisions. I love Draco with all my heart, and I could never love anyone else the way I love him," Hermione responded.

"Not even Cooper?" Ryan asked, causing Draco to start listening more intently.

"No, not even Cooper," Hermione said.

When everything was checked in, Hermione paid for it.

"It was good seeing you again Ry," Hermione said.

"Yeah, good to see you too," he replied.

Hermione and Draco loaded the car and Draco drove once again. When they got home, the brought Max and Michelle downstairs and Draco brought down the groceries.

As the were unpacking the food, Ron and Harry walked out of their bedrooms.

"Morning," Hermione said.

"Morning," they replied. Harry looked like he didn't get any sleep at all, were Ron looked like he slept perfectly.

"Didn't sleep well Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I slept fine. I just always look like this when I wake up," Harry stated.

"It's true Hermione," Ron added.

"Do you guys want some coffee or something? We finally have groceries. We bought them this morning," Hermione said. Ron and Harry both nodded, so Hermione put on a pot of coffee. When it was done, the four of them sat down at the table and had a cup of coffee.

"This is great. I'm living with my two best friends as well as the love of my life. Everyone I care deeply about I see everyday. This is definitely the best life ever," Hermione said, as everyone agreed.


	6. 4th Year Shocks

A/N: This chapter is gonna be set **14 years later**. I have to stress that. I hope no one gets confused. Thanks to Miranda for proofing and anyone who has reviewed. If you got any questions, ask in a review (include your e-mail) and I'll answer them. The first little bit of this fic is just what's been going on with the group the past 14 years. LOL, I had to stress the 14 years later thing. Hermione, Harry and co. are 32 and Michelle and Max are 14 (obviously).

**14 YEARS LATER**

It's now August 31st, **14 years later**. Max and Michelle have been attending Hogwarts for 3 years and both are now entering their 4th year at Hogwarts.

Both had been sorted into Gryffindor. They had easily made lots of friends. Snape's grudge against the Potter's had subsided and, so even though they were in Gryffindor, Snape was nice to both Michelle and Max.

Max ended up becoming a punk, while Michelle was kinda preppy (not slutty!) Max tended to wear black with lots of chains and spikes, but Michelle tended to wear plaid mini skirts (or any kind of mini-skirt) and white blouses. Michelle was pretty, popular and smart, while Max was smart, hot (if you like punk guys) and though he was popular, he tended to hang with a small group of people who weren't on the peek of popularity. Max was seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Michelle was a prefect (even though you can't be a prefect until 5th year.)

Max and Michelle didn't mind people knowing that they were siblings, because they did hang out, but they had a lot of arguments because of their differences and because Michelle was constantly trying to get Max into trouble with the 'rentals.

So, because of their constant arguing, Draco used magic to enlarge their room and make a wall between to separate them, but he put a door on that wall so they could still go back and forth between rooms.

Harry was still living with Draco and Hermione. Hermione was still keeping in touch with Cooper and the rest of her friends, but she hadn't really spent all that much time with them. Pansy had a baby boy, so Ron had moved in with Pansy so that he could spend all his time with his son, named Ryan. Ryan was a year younger than Max and Michelle, but they were still really good friends.

Since it was the evening before their return to Hogwarts, Max and Michelle were in their room packing their trunks. Well, Michelle was packing hers, but Max was in the kitchen, eating as usual. Max was skinny and well built (from Quidditch), but he ate like a pig!

"Max!" Hermione called from her bedroom.

"What?"

"Have you packed your trunk yet?"

"Kinda."

"Well stop eating and go pack!" Hermione said getting fed up. Max had been putting off packing his trunk all day, actually, all week.

"Can you do it for me, mum? I've got it half packed," Max called.

Hermione walked out of her room and into Max's calling out, "You're too damn spoiled Max! You need to start doing things for yourself!"

"Thanks mum!" Max called back. Hermione was right. Max was spoiled. She used to do everything for him while he was growing up, while Michelle would have to do her own.

Max's trunk was open on his bed, half packing alright, but everything was just thrown in it.

"I'm gonna stun you Max," Hermione muttered to herself, taking everything out of his trunk. When she was taking out his socks to re-fold them, something shiny fell onto the floor. She picked it up and the house was filled with an ear-piercing yell. "Max!"

Max ran into his room, "Yeah?"

"What is this doing in your trunk?" Hermione asked, holding a condom in her hand.

"Dad gave it to me. He told me that I might need it, then he winked at me which kinda creeped me out," Max said.

"Your father gave you this? You're only 14 and he thought that you would need this?"

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Yes 'Mione?" Harry answered, walking in.

"I found this in Max's trunk. When I asked him what it was doing there, he said that you gave it to him. He also said that you told him he might need it," Hermione said to Harry.

"Yeah, he's growing up and starting to experience things, so I thought 'Better safe than sorry'," Harry replied.

"Max, tell me the truth," Hermione started, turning to Max. "Are you sleeping with anyone? Or have you?"

"No, Me and Vicky are taking things slow," Max honestly answered.

"Vicky?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"The person I'm dating," Max answered.

"You're seeing someone? How come you've never mentioned it before now?" Harry asked.

"I just didn't think it was a big deal," Max answered.

"Well, what's she like? Is she hot?" Harry asked, getting a smack in the arm from Hermione.

"Sweet, smart, funny, smokin'," Max answered.

"How long have you been seeing Vicky?" Hermione asked.

"Since January I guess. Why so many questions?"

"We're just curious Max, that's all," Harry replied.

"Max, can you pack your travel bag while I pack your trunk?" Hermione asked, noticing that Max was getting a little uncomfortable. Max nodded and started putting his make-up (yes, he wears make-up, he is punk/gothic) and things in his travel bag. (A/N: I said travel bag, but it's kinda his shaving bag thing, but I didn't wanna say shaving bag cause he's putting more than shaving things in there, so that's what I meant.) When he was done, he went out to the living room to watch TV. Michelle, who had overheard the conversation earlier and had been done packing her trunk over an hour ago, walked out when she heard Max walk out.

"So, you finally told mum and Harry about Vicky, eh?"

"Yeah, but they don't know everything, so keep your mouth shut," Max said in a "brotherly love" tone.

"So, when are you planning on telling them?"

"Telling them what?" Max asked.

"Lets see. You could start by telling them that Vicky's real name is Victor and that he's a guy. Then you can end by telling them that you're gay," Michelle responded.

"Keep your voice down Michelle."

"Afraid mum's gonna hear? Maybe I should say it louder then," Michelle said, getting ready to speak, but Max covered her mouth.

"Listen, I'll tell mum and dad when I'm good and ready to, not before. So you keep your mouth shut or I'll tell mum about your little "Christmas present" from Chris," Max said. (Chris is Michelle's boyfriend)

"You wouldn't," Michelle said.

"And I have a tape," Max said.

"Urgh," Michelle said, stomping back to her room. Max sat there and thought of a way to tell his parents that he was gay. He finally decided to just tell them and he decided it was best to tell them soon, so he sung out to them.

"Yes Max?" Hermione asked, walking over to him, Harry following her.

"Umm...I have something to tell you. It's about Vicky," Max started.

"What is it Max? You can tell us," Harry said.

"Well, you see, Vicky is...," he hesitated a minute before continuing, "...a guy."

"Meaning what?" Harry asked, fearing the answer.

"Meaning I'm gay," Max answered.

"WHAT!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione nudged him.

"Harry it's no big deal. If he likes guys more than girls, that's how he feels, and his feelings can't be changed. I even remember a time that you thought you were gay, Harry," Hermione calmly said to Harry.

"But then I realized I wasn't," Harry said.

"Max, as long as you're happy, that's all that counts," Hermione said, taking the fact that her son was gay very well.

"Ok, because I have a big favor to ask you. Can Victor come here for Christmas? Because he sent me an owl today, saying that his parents died, so he'll have nowhere to go for Christmas. He's staying at the Leaky Cauldron until tomorrow."

"Who's Victor?" Harry asked.

"Vicky," Max said. "Victor's his real name, but most people call him Vicky or Vic."

"Of course he can stay here Max. Michelle's boyfriend is coming for Christmas and we have plenty of room," Hermione said, without hesitation.

"Great! Thanks mum," Max said, kissing Hermione's cheek and going to his bedroom to back his backpack. He put his laptop, CD walkman and CD's in his backpack. The rule about Muggle technologies not being allowed in Hogwarts had changed over the years, because Dumbledore felt that the students should learn Muggle ways of entertainment, so they were allowed to bring electronics to Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to see Victor tomorrow and tell him the great news. He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Harry was arguing with Hermione about having Victor stay for Christmas.

"How could you say yes?" Harry asked.

"Because, we can't let Michelle have her boyfriend stay here and not let Max have his boyfriend stay here. It's not fair, Harry," Hermione answered.

"And how can you except the fact that he's gay so well?"

"Harry, get over it. It's not that big of a deal! It's how he feels. We can't tell him that he's not allowed to be gay. His decisions been made and we can't change that so we're just gonna have to deal with it," Hermione said. "Now, I'm gonna go to bed. We gotta get up early tomorrow morning." Hermione went to bed, and Harry went to bed as well, still not pleased about Max's choice to be gay.

"Max!" Hermione called the next morning.

Max groaned and turned over. Hermione went in his room. "C'mon Max!" Hermione called again, and when Max still didn't move, Hermione grabbed his sheets off his bed. She then pointed her wand at her throat and muttered, "Sonorus!" Hermione's voice echoed the room and Max shot up out of the bed as soon as she started to speak, "Maxmillan James Malfoy Potter, get your lazy ass up out of this bed or we're gonna be late!"

"I'm up!" Max said, shooing Hermione from his room so he could get dressed. He put on a pair of baggy black jeans and a black American Chopper shirt that he bought in America that summer. He put his dog tag around his neck and put on his spike bracelets and black makeup. Then he spiked his jet black hair. He put his headphones around his neck then walked out of his bedroom and grabbed a piece of buttered toast from the plate on the table.

"Man, you look like a total freak," Michelle said. She was wearing a pair of blue bellbottom jeans and a white blouse that came up past her bellybutton. Michelle always took the opportunity to tell Max what a freak he was.

"So, what's your point?" Max asked, Michelle's comment not bugging him at all.

"Guys, that's enough. Eat your breakfast, then we have to hurry. Make sure you take everything," Hermione said.

They ate their breakfast and said goodbye to Harry, who wasn't coming to the station with them. Then they took their stuff and got in the car and drove to the train station. They got trolleys for their trunks and owls. Michelle had a beautiful snowy owl that looked exactly like Hedwig, what she had named Swish, while Max had a barn owl named Benji.

They had just crossed the barrier when Max stomped his foot. "Damn, I forgot my board!"

"Max, I thought I told you to take everything! Where is it?" Hermione asked, noticing that they still had time.

"Under my bed." Hermione Disapparated and returned a minute later, holding Max's skateboard.

"Thanks mum. I'll miss you. You sure that Victor can come for Christmas?"

"Your welcome and yes, Victor can come for Christmas. Now get going or you'll miss the train."

Hermione kissed both of them and they all said their good-byes. Max and Michelle both boarded the train, Max going to find Victor and their friends and Michelle going to the front compartment where she, Chris and all their friends sat.

"So Vic, how've you been?" Max asked, sitting next to him and taking his hand.

"Fine. Max, you know I didn't like my parents anyway," Victor said. "The only thing they ever had to offer me was money." Victor looked similar to Max. He was skinny, well built, tanned and black hair. The only thing different between the appearance of the two was that Victor wasn't a punk. Victor tended to wear blue baggy jeans and a muscle shirt or t-shirt.

"Yeah, I know. Oh, my mum said that you could spend Christmas with us. I mean, Chris is gonna be there with Michelle, so mum couldn't say yes to her and no to me," Max said.

"This is gonna be perfect!" Victor said, Max silencing him with a kiss. "What was that for?" Victor asked.

"Just cause," Max said, as the door to the compartment opened and Michelle walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you two, but McGonagall wants to see you Max. She said something about you being a prefect, but they forgot to send your badge or something. She wants to see you right away," Michelle said and with that, she was gone.

"I'll be back in a minute," Max said, getting on his board, and skating down the hallway to the prefect compartment.


	7. Back At Hogwarts

**A/N:** Another chapter finally up! YAY! Sorry for the delay, but like everyone else, I've gone back to school and I have a majorily big work load this year. I am taking more courses than most people, so I haven't really had time to do a lot of writing and it'll probably take me longer to post. Sorry.

"Ah, Potter," McGonagall said as Max skated into the compartment.

"Michelle said that you wanted to see me Professor," Max said.

"Yes. As I'm sure you're aware, prefects are students from 5th year up, who we feel are responsible enough to enforce the rules and patrol the hallways at night," McGonagall said. Max just nodded. "And I'm sure that you are also aware that in the past few years, we have bent the rules and made exceptions in some cases and allowed students as low as 3rd year, Michelle being an example, to become a prefect. We feel that we should also make an exception in your case and make you a prefect. Do you mind being a prefect or would you rather not?"

"Well, I promised my mum and dad that I would keep my grades up because they said that if I did, they'd buy me a new board, but if I do become prefect, I might not be able to," Max said.

"Well, if you do become a prefect and you feel or I feel that it is taking away from your schoolwork, you can stop your prefect duties."

"Alright, I guess so," Max said as McGonagall handed him a prefects badge.

"Your first job is to keep check on the compartments and make sure everything is running smooth and no one is getting into trouble," McGonagall said. Max headed out muttering, "Great!" He got on his board and went back to the compartment that he was sharing with Victor.

"So, what did she want?" Victor asked.

"I'm a prefect," Max said.

"That's great," Victor said, happy for him, but Max didn't look happy about it.

"I didn't really wanna be a prefect," Max complained.

"Well, didn't she give you a choice?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't wanna say no to her."

"Why not? If you don't want to be a prefect, you don't have to. They can't make you do something you don't want to. So just go tell McGonagall that you don't wanna be a prefect," Victor said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna go tell McGonagall that I resign," max said, once again hopping on his board and skating down the hall. When he was two compartments away from the prefect compartment, a blonde-haired boy stuck his head out the door.

"Are you a prefect?" the little boy asked.

"Sort of," Max replied.

"Can you come and help us? There's a boy in our compartment and he's scaring my friend," the little boy said. Max followed him in the compartment and there was a little boy, shaking in his seat, a taller boy standing next to him, who Max recognized as Marco Cronen, the "bully" of Hogwarts. Marco was a Slytherin and constantly picking on first and second years. He was pretty much like Draco when he went to school.

"If you're bad and the ghosts find out, they'll come looking for you and then pick you up and fly around with you, hanging by your ankles," the taller boy said.

"Problem here, Cronen?" Max asked, glaring at Marco.

"What's it to you, Potter?" Marco drawled back.

"I'd stop causing trouble if I was you," Max replied.

"Or what?" Marco asked, walking up to Max.

"I just might get one of the ghost to fly around with you hanging by your ankles," Max said, getting in Marco's face.

"Ha ha Potter. What are you gonna do about it?" Marco asked again.

"Ten points from Slytherin," Max said, flashing his prefect badge in Marco's face.

"You're a prefect?" Marco stammered.

"Yeah, so you'd better watch your back, Cronen, or you'll lose more points from Slytherin before you even get any," Max drawled. "Now you better get out of here and leave the first years alone."

Marco left, bumping shoulders with Max as he left. Max made sure everything was fine with the first years before leaving and fishing towards the prefect compartment. When he got there, Professor McGonagall wasn't there, so Max went back to his compartment.

"Did you tell her?" Victor asked.

"No, she wasn't there. She must have Apparated or something," Max said. "So, I'll just wait until after the feast." Max sat next to Victor.

"I'm glad your mum is letting me come to your house for Christmas."

"Yeah, me too. I can't wait to show you around. This is gonna be the best Christmas ever," Max said. They leaned in to kiss, but as soon as their lips touched, the compartment opened and Marco walked in.

"If it isn't the two fags of Hogwarts," Marco said.

"What the hell did I tell you about watching your back Cronen?" Max said, standing up.

"You don't scare me, Potter," Marco replied.

"Ten points from Slytherin."

"Is that your only defense?" Marco asked. "I thought you were supposed to set an example for the younger ones. Well, you making out with your boyfriend on a public train is definetly not what I call an example to be setting for them," Marco said.

"Listen Cronen," Max said, saying Marco's last name with extreme loathing. "You better get the hell out of my face unless you want your face plastered in that wall."

"Oh, I'm shaking Potter," Marco said, and before he could say another word, Max knocked him to the floor and started punching him in the face and stomach, then Max kicked him between the legs and out the door, slamming the door shut when Marco was fully outside.

"Max, why did you cave in to him?" Victor asked, hating the idea that Max is always getting into fights.

"Because I hate that stupid asshole and he gets on my last nerve," Max answered.

"But he's not worth it Max, and that's my point. You're always getting into fights with him."

"So what? Maybe one of these days he'll realize that he can't win against me," Max said, frustrated. Victor looked like he had just been insulted. Max, noticing the look on Victor's face, wrapped his arms around him. "Sorry Vic, but he really gets to me. All his constantly lame insults and remarks about my sexuality get annoying after awhile. I mean, doesn't he ever get to you? He insults you too."

"No, he doesn't get to me," Victor said, leaning his head on Max's shoulder and getting more comfortable. "Because I don't let him get to me, and neither should you."

"I know Vic," was all Max said.

Sometime during that rest of the train ride, Max and Victor had fallen asleep, only to be woken by Michelle about 10 minutes before they reached the station.

"You two lovebirds should change into your robes. We'll be there in 10 minutes," she said.

Victor opened his eyes. "Thanks Michelle." Michelle left as Victor sat up, Max still sleeping on the seat.

"Max, wake up," Victor said, nudging him. Max didn't move, so Victor leaned down and started kissing his neck. Max woke instantly. Victor stopped when Max woke.

"Are we there yet?" Max asked.

"We will be in 10 minutes, so we better change," Victor said. Victor and Max both changed into their robes and got off the train when it pulled into Hogsmeade. Victor, Max and a few of their friends got into one of the carriages and began the ride to Hogwarts.

"Max, check it out," a brown-haired boy named James said. He pulled out a tiny bag containing a white powder.

"Is that coke?" Max asked James.

"No, it's flour," James said sarcastically. "Hello? Of course it's coke."

"Where'd you get it?" Max asked.

"My brother hooked me up," James responded.

"Are you nuts? What if Dumbledore finds it? You'll be expelled," Max said, as if just realizing the situation and remembering that he was a prefect.

"But Dumbledore won't find out, unless one of you guys snitch on me, cause you're the only ones who know, other than my brother, and he won't tell because he got it for me," James said.

"But think of what would happen IF he found out," Max said, very serious.

"Dude, how come you're so worried about getting in trouble? The Max that I know never worried about getting in trouble."

"Maybe cause my mum said that she'd take me out of Hogwarts if she got another owl about my bad behavior," Max said, clearly remembering Hermione's threat. "Plus, I don't do that shit anymore." James turned to Victor.

You in, Victor?" James asked. Before Victor got a chance to say anything, Max cut in.

"No."

"Dude, what _has _gotten into you?" James asked.

"I don't want my boyfriend to be a coke addict and I know how addicting that stuff is."

"I was gonna say no, Max," Victor said.

"Good, because that stuff is a killer to stop using."

"Dude, you've become such a pansy lately," James said, as the carriage stopped and everyone piled out. They all went to the Gryffindor table. A red-haired boy sat next to Max.

"Hey Max."

"Hey Ryan," Max replied. Ryan was Ron and Pansy's son (mentioned in the last chapter).

"How come you guys didn't come over at all this summer?" Ryan asked.

"Well, we went to America this summer," Max answered.

"Oh. Was it nice there?" Ryan asked, curious.

"Yeah, it was alright. They have awesome shops for clothes. I don't think they have magic there though," Max said. The sorting began, and when the last person was sorted into Hufflepuff, Dumbledore began the feast with his usual speech. As Dumbledore finished his speech, the plates filled up with food.

Everyone ate plenty of food that night. When they were full, they headed up to the Gryffindor common room. Max stayed behind to talk to McGonagall.

"Professor, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Ah, Potter, I was hoping to talk to you. I forgot to give you your password," McGonagall said.

"Password? What password?" Max asked.

"The password to your dorm. Professor Dumbledore decided that this year, the prefects should have their own dorms as well as the two Head students."

"Own dorm?"

"Yes. Oh, and you are allowed to have one person stay with you in your dorm and I'm sure you wish for Mr. Smith to stay with you?"

"Yes but..."Max started, but got cut off.

"Your dorm is on the second floor. The entrance is an old witch, stirring a cauldron. The password is "pixies" but you may change the password at any time by tapping the witch's cauldron twice and saying "The new password is..." and say that password. Your luggage has already been brought up and I will arrange for Mr. Smith's things to be brought up as well. Now Mr. Potter, if that will be all, I must go and prepare for my first class," and with that, she walked away.

"Great," max sighed, walking to his new dorm. When he got there, he told the witch the password and walked inside. He couldn't believe it! There was a small common room (well, a smaller version, because it was far from small), a small fireplace over to the side and a set of stairs directly opposite of him, which he assumed must lead to the bedrooms.

And he was right. When he got to the top of the stairs, he saw two doors, both with each of their names in big gold letters. Max opened the door to his new dorm and was amazed yet again.

His dorm was as big as the entire boys dorm in Gryffindor, only this one was all to himself. He had a queen sized bed with extremely soft, comfortable mattresses and comforter. He had a desk next to his bed, a walk-in closet, a large bookshelf and two doors; one that led to his bathroom, the other led to Victor's room. Max was so excited and couldn't wait any longer to tell Victor. Max ran (literally) to the Gryffindor common room, but forgot that he didn't know the password. Thankfully when Max turned around, Victor was walking towards him.

"I was looking everywhere for you," Victor said.

"Oh my god. You won't believe it! Being a prefect means I get my own dorm and I get to chose one person to stay with me," Max said in one breath.

"So, who's gonna be staying with you?" Victor asked jokingly, knowing the answer.

"Ha ha, very funny. Who do you think?" Max asked, grabbing Victor's hand and leading him to their new dorm. Max explained everything along the way, saying the password when he reached the old witch and walked in. Victor was amazed, just as Max had been.

They went upstairs so Victor could see his new room. It looked exactly like Max's, only slightly smaller.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Victor exclaimed. "It'll be just like having our own apartment."

"Do you still wanna leave for Christmas?"

"Yeah, of course. I wanna meet your parents," Victor said.

"Well, if you change your mind, I don't mind staying here now," Max said.

"Well, maybe we should go to bed. Classes start tomorrow after all," Victor said. Max nodded.

"Night."

"Night." They both went to bed and woke up the next morning, feeling well rested and ready to start the day.

They both got dresses (Max putting on his make-up and jewelry) then walked to the common room that they shared. They then walked to the Great Hall together for breakfast. McGonagall was walking around the Gryffindor table passing out timetables.

"Urgh, double potions with the Slytherins first thing this morning," Victor complained when McGonagall passed him his timetable. "Just great!"

Max groaned. "The rest of the day is no better," he said, looking at the rest of the day.

"Why? What do we have?" Victor asked, looking at the rest of the schedule as well.

"History of Magic, Arthimancy and Divination."

"There's only one class we don't have with the Slytherins and that's Divination," Victor stated.

"I think I'm gonna fake sick in Arthimancy," Max said. Victor looked at him strange. "What?" Max asked.

"Remember, you'll get kicked out of Hogwarts if you're mum get another owl from Dumbledore," Victor said.

"Yeah, you're right."

So Max toughed it out that day and when the classes were over for the day, Max breathed a sigh of relief. It was really warm outside that day and being shut up in Trelawney's stuff classroom didn't help.

"Gawd, it's so damn hot," Max said as he went in the common room, Victor right behind him.

"I know. You think Trelawney could have opened a window," Victor replied.

"I'm gonna go for a swim in the lake," Max said. "Coming?"

"Nah, I'm gonna just go for a walk," Victor said. "I need some time to think."  
"Ok, suit yourself," Max said, going up to his room and taking off his uniform and putting on a pair of black swimming shorts and going back to the common room.

'I'll see you later Victor," Max said, walking out to the grounds. As he walked past the front entrance, he heard a group of first year girls giggling and pointing at him. Looking down, he realized what they were giggling at; he wasn't wearing a shirt, which left his perfectly tanned and toned upper body exposed. He just continued walking 'til he got to the lake and jumped in. He swam around the lake, loving the way the cool water felt on his warm body.

When he was getting out, Victor walked over to him. "Hey."

"Hey," Max replied.

"You've got a fan club," Victor said.

"Huh?" Victor pointed to a nearby tree and Max noticed it was the same group of girls from earlier.

"They've been watching you ever since you left the school," Victor said. Max laughed. He got out of the lake, his body dripping with water. One of the girls gasped and then started giggling along with her friends. Max chuckled.

"Girls giggle too much," he said, walking back to the castle followed by Victor.

"You know, I have to agree with those girls," Victor said as they went back to the common room.

"About what?" Max asked, surprised.

"That you're sexy when you're soaking wet."

Max laughed and playfully punched Victors arm. Before either of the two knew it, they were both leaning in towards each other, eyes closed. Max closed the gap between them and tickled Victors bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entry. Victor granted Max entry and Max started to massage Victor's tongue with his own. Max loved the way Victor's lips always tasted like cherries (A/N: don't ask why). Both boys pulled away only when they needed air. They both smiled at each other.

"You know, that was our first REAL kiss," Victor said.

"Mmm hmm," Max replied. "I could get used to that."

"Me too," Victor agreed.

"But I thought we were taking things slow," Max said.

"Well, we can still take things slow, but it was time to take another step," Victor added, leaning in to kiss Max again. Max leaned in too, but this time it was Victor asking for entry. Max gave in and their kiss became more passionate than the first, and Max found that he couldn't do anything to hide the small bulge in his shorts. Max pulled away before Victor could notice and ran up to the bathroom to fix the problem.

When he came back downstairs, he said, "I'm so sorry. I really had to use the bathroom." Then he thought to himself That was the lamest excuse ever.

"It's okay. I need to work on my potions essay," Victor said, getting up.

"I can't believe Snape gave us homework on the first day, but I should go work on mine too."

So they did. They forgot about that kiss they shared earlier and got down to their homework. When they were done their homework, they went directly to bed.

**A/N: Read 'n' review. I love reviews, good or bad.**


	8. People Can Be So Nosy

**A/N:** I am trying to get back to writing my fic and balance my homework too. I think I am succeeding, but I still can't promise anything. And I've had a few reviews (and Miranda has told me several times) that Harry should get a girlfriend. Not to spoil anything, but for those who suggested this, I don't think you will be disappointed in this chapter. Anyways, here's the next chapter (not sure if the title is appropriate)

Around mid-October, Max was getting ready to start his prefect duties. He grabbed his board and was about to leave when Victor spoke.

"You think you could show me how to do that?" he asked, pointing to the skateboard in Max's hand.

"Sure," Max answered. "When I'm done prefect duty, I'll show you."

"K," Victor said, smiling as Max left. After patrolling the halls, Max went back to the common room. Victor wasn't there, so Max went upstairs to drop off his board. He noticed that Victor's bedroom door was open and Victor was asleep on his bed. Max walked in and laid down next to him. Victor woke after Max laid down.

"What are you doing here?" Victor asked.

"You said that you wondered what it was like waking up next to me," Max said.

"Nice try," Victor replied.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," Max apologized.

"It's ok. You ready to show me how to skateboard?"

"Sure," Max said. So Max and Victor went outside to the paved walkway. Max took out his wand.

"Duplicous!" he said, pointing his wand at his skateboard. Another board appeared right next to it. He took his and handed the other one to Victor. Then he showed Victor how to skateboard. After about 3 hours, Victor finally got the hang of it. Then, they went inside.

"That was...interesting," Victor said. "I think I'm getting the hang of it now."

"Yeah, you're pretty good," Max said.

"Thanks," Victor replied.

Around mid-November, Quidditch had started up and since Max was the seeker for the Gryffindor team, he and Victor had hardly spent time together since Quidditch had started up because Max also had prefect duties and homework along with Quidditch practice.

Victor was standing by the Great Hall, talking to a group of friends when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey. I've been looking for you everywhere," said the voice of the person who wrapped their arms around Victor.

Victor turned around to face Max. "Well, Muggle Studies was cancelled, so we decided to just hang out and wait for you."

"Oh yeah," Max said.

"We were just talking about who is staying for Christmas and who's not. Everyone is going home for Christmas this year," Victor.

"I have an idea. We haven't spent that much time together since I've started Quidditch and I don't have a Quidditch practice today, so why don't we spend some time together now? Just the two of us?" Max suggested.

"Ok," Victor said. Just then, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Jake Brown, walked past the Great Hall, with his broom over his shoulder. Noticing Max, he stopped.

"Max, Quidditch practice now on the pitch," Jake said.

"But we aren't supposed to have Quidditch today," Max complained.

"It's an unscheduled practice. You got 10 minutes. See you on the pitch," Jake said, walking outside.

"Sorry Victor," Max said.

"It's ok. I'll see you later," Victor said, disappointed.

Max ran upstairs to get his broom and get changed. Then he ran down to the pitch.

After Quidditch practice, Max went directly to his dorm without even getting a shower. He had to talk to Victor. When he entered the common room, Victor was reading a book.

"Victor, we really need to talk," Max said, sitting next to him.

"About what?" Victor asked, as if he had no idea what Max was talking about.

"I think you know what I'm talking about. I saw the look on your face when Jake said that I had Quidditch practice. Well, I just thought that I would let you know that I quit Quidditch so that I could spend more time with you," Max said.

Victor put his book down. "You quit Quidditch?"

"Yeah. We've spent hardly any time together since Quidditch started and I think that I should be able to spend time with you."

"Max, you shouldn't have quit Quidditch. You love Quidditch! I can't believe you!" Victor said.

"What? I thought you would be happy because now we can spend time together."

"Yes, I don't like the fact that we don't spend a lot of time together, but I can deal with it. I didn't want you to quit something you love just for me," Victor said.

"But I love you and I didn't want you to quit our relationship," Max said, which made Victor blush.

"Max, I wouldn't quit our relationship just for something like that. I love you too," Victor said. Max smiled. "Now go and tell Jake that you're back on the Quidditch team or I might just have to kick your ass," Victor said.

"Ok, be back in a few minutes," Max said, going to tell Jake that he was on the Quidditch team again. He got back on the Quidditch team and went back to tell Victor.

Max and Victor worked out their problems.

December didn't take long to come around. Before anyone knew it, it was the 21st of December. The students going home for the holidays would be leaving tomorrow. Max and Victor were in their dorm packing their trunks. When Victor was done, he went to Max's room. Max hadn't even started packing. He was sitting on his bed, clicking away at his laptop.

"Max, you have to pack. We leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"I'm talking to some of my friends from back home. They wanna know if I want to go to a dance with them when I get home," Max said.

"Dance?" Victor said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and they said that Ashley was really looking forward to seeing me again and that she wants me to go to the dance really bad."

"Who's Ashley?" Victor asked.

"One of my friends from home. Every time I go home, I get together with my friends and we hang out, but this year, they want me to go to a dance with them." Victor stayed silent. He wondered if Max's friends knew he was gay. "I dunno if I wanna go."

Max noticed that his mother just sent him a message, so he checked it. It said:

Max,

I am sorry, but Draco and I won't be able to pick you guys up at the train station. We are going to be visiting your grandma, so please get the city bus home. We should be here when you guys get home. See you tomorrow. Oh, please let your sister know as well.

Love Mum.

"Great," Max said to himself.

"What's wrong?"

"Mum won't be able to pick us up tomorrow, so we gotta get the bus," Max said, sighing.

"Oh, it can't be that bad," Victor said.

"Trust me, it is. The bus is always crowded and there is absolutely no privacy on the bus. There's always someone staring at you," Max complained.

"Oh well, we'll make the best out of it," Victor said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, did you wanna come to that dance with me? That way you'll get to meet some of my muggle friends."

"Sure. Sounds like fun, but I dunno how to dance," Victor said.

"It's ok, I'll show you. I gotta go and tell Michelle that mum won't be able to pick us up at the train station. I'll be right back," Max said, walking up to the Gryffindor common room. Michelle and Chris (A/N: In case it wasn't clear, Chris is Michelle's boyfriend) was sitting on the couch.

"Michelle, I just got an e-mail from mum. She said that they won't be able to pick us up at the train station tomorrow. She wants us to take the bus," Max said to Michelle.

"Ok. Thanks Max," Michelle said. Max then went back to the dorm that he shared with Victor.

The next morning, everyone that was going home for Christmas was on the train home at 10. During the train ride, Max, Victor, Michelle and Chris shared a compartment and they talked about what they were gonna do over the holidays.

When the Hogwarts Express arrived at the train station, the foursome hurried to catch the bus before it left. Michelle and Chris went and sat right in the back, while Max and Victor sat in the middle. Max and Victor were both sitting straight, hands on their laps. Victor keep trying to put his hand on Max's, but he didn't know how Muggles reacted to gay people, so he keep hesitating. Max noticed this and whispered to him, "It's ok." Then Max took Victors hand.

The older lady sitting directly across from Max and Victor also noticed this little "hand action" and started to stare at them.

"We have an audience," Victor said, noticing the lady. Max quickly looked over.

"I told you there's no privacy here. Play along with me," Max said, then he started to kiss Victors neck. Victor moaned softly and then Max went up and started tickling Victors ear with his tongue. Victor giggled softly, the lady still staring.

"Is she still staring?" Max whispered in Victor's ear and Victor gently nodded his head. Victor kisses Max on the lips, soft and gentle at first, but then he started to kiss him very passionately.

The lady continued to stare. They stopped kissing and Max looked at her.

"Do you have a staring problem?" Max asked, getting fed up.

"You shouldn't be allowed to do that in public," the lady responded.

"Do what? This?" Max asked, kissing Victor again.

The lady looked at Max, disgusted and stopped staring at them (finally). The rest of the bus ride went by pretty peacefully. They arrived home at around 4 o'clock. Hermione's car was home, so they knew their parents were home.

They walked in, took off their jackets and boots and walked downstairs, trunks clanging behind them. Hermione and Draco heard the noise, so they knew that they were coming. When Max, Victor, Michelle and Chris opened the door, Hermione and Draco were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Welcome home guys," Hermione said, standing up and hugging Michelle and Max. Hermione had already met Chris, so she said hello to him too. Walking over to Victor, she said, "You must be Victor."

"Hello Mrs. Granger," Victor said, holding out his hand.

"Please, call me Hermione. And by all means, make yourself at home."


	9. Christmas Dance

**A/N:** Another chapter. I dunno how long this chapter is gonna be. Thanks to those who reviewed. And if you read the author's note in my last chapter, I mentioned about Harry, but I should have put that on this chapter, not the last one. I don't wanna have a long author's note, so on with the chapter.

"Nice to meet you Hermione," Victor said. He felt a little weird about calling her Hermione, but she had asked him to. Max noticed that Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Mum, where's dad?" Max asked.

"Max, you're dad moved out," Hermione said.

"He moved out? Why?"

"Well, he met someone and they decided that they were going to move in together."

"Well, is he coming here for Christmas?" Max asked.

"Actually, no. He wants you to spend 3 days with him during the holidays. He said that he would pick you up Christmas Day," Hermione answered.

"But mum, I wanna spend Christmas here. And what about Victor? I can't just leave him here," Max complained, starting to get angry.

"Max, I'm not going to force you to do something that you don't want to do, but it would be nice if you spent a few days with you father."

"Good, because I'm not going," Max said. Getting annoyed with the situation, Max took Victors arm and showed him to his room.

"This is my room and I guess you'll be staying in here. I think mum is making me sleep on the couch but it's ok."

"I don't wanna drive you out of your room. I could sleep on the floor. There's enough room," Victor said.

"Honestly, it's ok," Max said, putting his stuff in a corner of the room.

"So, when is this dance that your friends invited you to?" Victor asked.

"It's tonight. At 8 o'clock. Drew said that he would come over around 7o'clock though. It's only 4:30 now, so we have plenty of time to just hang out for now. I could show you around if you like."

"Alright," Victor agreed.

So Max showed Victor around the house. Max showed him upstairs where his grandparents lived and then showed him the rest of downstairs.

"Did you wanna see what it's like outside?" Max asked.

"Sure." Max took Victor outside and went to a small shed just outside the door and took out the blue MXZ skidoo that was inside. Max hopped on and Victor sat behind him.

"Hold on," Max said, and started the skidoo. He drove Victor around the yard, showing him the stables and where the pool would be (if it wasn't covered in snow). After Max finished showing Victor around, they went back to the house. Hermione was putting supper on the table. She had made pasta and garlic bread.

After supper, Hermione told Max and Michelle that tomorrow evening, they would be putting up the Christmas tree and decorations.

"Ok," Michelle and Max said. At 6:30, Max and Victor went and got ready for the dance. Max decided to wear his black MADE muscle shirt and a pair of black jeans with chains hanging down on the side. Victor just wore a white muscle shirt and baggy blue jeans. After they were ready, they went out to the living room and sat on the couch, waiting for Drew. Michelle came out of her room to get a drink and noticed that Victor and Max had changed their clothes.

"You guys going somewhere?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, some of my friends asked us to go to a dance that they are having at the high school," Max answered.

"Oh, well, how come you didn't ask me and Chris to go?" Michelle asked, kinda disappointed.

"I didn't think you'd wanna go, but you can if you want. Drew will be here in about 15 minutes," Max said, looking at his watch. Michelle went to her room and told Chris and they got ready. They were just walking out of Michelle's bedroom when Drew walked down the stairs.

"Yo what up?" Max said, getting up and giving Drew one of those "manly hugs" (**A/N:** Dunno what they're called put it's the hug/pat on the back thing.)

"Man, everything is da bomb! Life is good," Drew said.

"Drew, this is Victor. Victor this is Drew. He's the one who asked me to go to the dance," Max said, introducing Drew and Victor, but leaving out the fact that Victor was Max's boyfriend. Drew noticed Michelle standing there, so he walked over to her and took her hand.

"Mmm Mmm Mmm, you lookin' fine today baby," Drew said, joking with her. Michelle knew that he was joking, but Chris didn't and he started to get slightly jealous. Chris walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"Drew, this is Chris, my boyfriend," Michelle said.

"Dude, you should keep your eye on her. There's a lot of dudes around here that would love to steal her from you," Drew said, joking again.

"Well, if they lay a hand on her, they'll be sorry," Chris said, not knowing that he was joking.

"Chris, lighten up, he's joking. Most stuff that Drew says is a joke," Michelle said.

"So, who's coming to the dance?" Drew asked Max.

"All of us," Max replied.

"Aight, well, let's get going," Drew said.

So they all walked to the nearby high school. The dance hadn't started yet, so there was no music playing. The rest of Max's friends were waiting by the door of the high school. The first person to greet them was Ashley. She went directly to Max and hugged him.

"It's good to see you again," Ashley said.

"Yeah," Max said, hugging her back. After they all said hi and were introduced to Chris and Victor (none of them knowing that Max was gay yet), they went inside to the school gym where the dance was being held. As they entered the gym, the song "You Can Do It" was playing.

"This is my favorite song ever! Will you dance with me Max?" Ashley asked. Max shrugged and Ashley led him to the dance floor.

As they danced, Ashley kept grinding into Max (the way girls do when they dance with a guy). Victor looked on in curiosity, wondering how Max felt about the way Ashley was dancing with him. It was obvious that she was flirting with him. When the song ended, they went back over to join their group of friends.

"Max, can I talk to you a sec?" Victor asked, pulling Max to one side.

"What's up?" Max asked, curiously.

"Do your friends know that you're gay?"

"No, not yet, I will tell them, but I don't wanna tell them right now. And sorry about Ashley, but I don't wanna tell them just yet, so I'm just gonna dance with her until I get ready to tell them. You don't mind do you?" Max asked.

"No, I don't mind. I dunno how to dance anyway," was Victor's reply. Max and Victor went back to their friends. Ashley had gone off to get a drink.

"Dude, Ashley is so into you. Now more than before. Ever since I told her you were comin' she couldn't stop talking about you. If I was you, I'd seize the opportunity and ask her out," Drew said. As a slow song started playing, Ashley came back asked Max to dance again (what a surprise! **Gasp**). As they danced, Max began to feel bad about leaving Victor and felt bad that he was leading Ashley on. He stopped dancing with Ashley, causing her to look surprised.

"I can't do this," Max said.

Ashley pulled him back in, "At least finish dancing to the song." She put his arms on her lower back, almost on her ass, and put her arms around his neck. He pulled away once more.

"No, I really can't do this," Max repeated. Ashley leaned in and kissed him and he immediately pushed her away.

"Max, what's wrong with you?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley, I have to tell you something. I'm not who you think I am," Max said.

"I think your sweet, charming, and an extremely hot guy that I've had a crush on for the longest time," Ashley responded.

"But I don't like you in that way. I can't like you in that way."

"Why not?" Ashley asked, looking confused.

"Because…I'm gay."

"What? You can't be gay. You were flirting with me like crazy," Ashley said.

"No I wasn't. You were flirting with me. Besides I have a boyfriend," Max said. He couldn't keep his secret any longer. He went over to the rest of his friends.

"Guys, I have something to tell you. I should have told you this before. Victor and I are more than friends," Max said, taking a breath before continuing. "I'm gay…" Max finished, not really nervous because he was proud to be who he was, but he just couldn't hide it from his friends anymore.

"Whoa," Drew said. "So you guys like go out and stuff?"

"Yeah," Max said.

"That must be weird," one of Max's other friends said.

"Not really," Max replied.

"So you don't like girls at all?" Ashley asked.

"No, just as friends."

Michelle and Chris were standing against a wall, making out. Michelle hadn't seen any of her other friends so far and Chris wasn't too fond of Drew, so they had decided to just keep to themselves.

After the dance, they all said goodnight.

"Maybe we can get together some other time while you're home," Drew said.

"Actually, I think we are gonna be pretty busy."

"Ok, well, phone us and let us know. I think there's gonna be a party at Zanni's on Christmas Eve if you guys are interested," Drew replied.

"Who's Zanni?" Victor asked.

"Zanni is one of our friends. She couldn't come tonight cause she had to visit her grandma," Drew replied.

"Oh," was all Victor said.

"Well, we'll see you guys later," Max said. Michelle and Chris had already gone home because they had found the dance boring. As Max and Victor were walking home, Max asked Victor if he had liked his friends.

"Well, they seemed nice until you told them you were gay, then they started to get a little weird. And what's with that Ashley girl? She was all over you. Then again, I wouldn't blame her," Victor said.

"Ashley's had a crush on me for years. We went out to a movie once, but I didn't feel a connection so that didn't work out," Max replied. Victor nodded. "So, what did you want to do tomorrow?"

"I dunno. It's up to you. You live around here," Victor said.

"Well, I still need to buy a few Christmas gifts. So maybe we could go looking around. There's normally bunches of gift booths set up in town the week before Christmas," Max suggested.

"Ok, sounds good to me," Victor said. They continued home. When they got downstairs, Michelle and Chris were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Where's mum and Draco?" Max asked.

"They're in their room. They said that they were going to bed, but I think they are wrapping Christmas presents," Michelle answered. It was around 12:30. Hermione and Draco came out of their room about 5 minutes after Max and Victor arrived.

"I think you guys should soon go to bed," Hermione said.

"Alright, good night," Michelle said, getting up and kissing Hermione and Draco goodnight. She walked to her room, followed by Chris.

"How come Chris is allowed to stay in the same room as Michelle, but I have to stay on the couch," Max asked Hermione.

"I don't know, Max. It's no big deal," Hermione replied.

"Maman, ce n'est pas juste! Comment vient Michelle est permis de rester dans la pièce pareille comme Chris, mais Victor et moi ne peux pas rester dans la pièce pareille ? Ils sont plus probables pour faire quelque chose avant que moi et Victor ferait! Ceci est s'injuste!1," Max yelled. Whenever he gets really mad about something, he starts yelling in French.

"Max, calm down. You guys can stay in the same room, alright? I'm not in the mood to argue about this," Hermione replied.

"Merci maman," Max said, kissing Hermione on the cheek and going into his room, followed by Victor.

"What was that all about?" Victor asked, surprised at Max's reaction, and especially surprised at Max for speaking French. Victor didn't even know he spoke French.

"Well, Chris was allowed to stay in Michelle's room and I didn't think it was fair. So I asked mum how come Chris was allowed to stay with Michelle but you weren't allowed to stay with me…and she said that you could," Max answered.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll sleep on the floor," Victor offered.

"Nope, I'm gonna sleep on the floor. You're the guest. You can sleep in my bed," Max said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive," Max said, grabbing some blankets from his closet and making a bed on the floor.

They both got dressed for bed and got under the blankets.

"Max, if you wake up throughout the night, you can sleep in your bed and I'll sleep on the floor," Victor said.

"I'll be fine Victor," Max replied. They kissed each other good night and went to bed.

That night, Max woke up throughout the night to use the bathroom. Victor was still asleep so Max tried to be as quiet as he could. When he came back from the bathroom, Max got back down on the floor and started to drift back to sleep when Victor spoke to him.

"I told you that you could sleep in your bed Max," Victor said, assuming that Max was up because he couldn't sleep.

"No, I wasn't up because I could sleep. I just had to use the bathroom."

Victor, who was sleeping in only his boxers, started to shiver. "Max, do you have the heat on in your room? Cause it's freezing in here," Victor said.

Max got up off the floor and got in bed and under the covers and wrapped his arms around Victor and pressed his warm body against Victors.

"Better?" Max asked.

"Much," Victor said, curling into the warmth of Max's body. "How can you be so warm when its freezing here?"

"Maybe I'm just hot," Max said. Victor smiled at him and kissed him. He ran his tongue across Max's bottom lip, asking for entry. Max obeyed and started to massage Victors tongue with his own. They continued to kiss until they needed air. Max kissed Victor on the lips.

"Love you," Max said.

"Love you too," Victor said back. They cuddled together and fell asleep in each others arms.

1 Mom, it is not fair! How come Michelle is allowed to stay in the same room as Chris, but Victor and I cannot stay in the same room? They are more likely to do something before me and Victor would! This is so unfair!


	10. Ha Ha!

A/N: I'm glad I got another chapter done. I hope this one is good.

Max woke up before Victor the next morning. He was careful not to wake Victor as he slipped out of bed. Max went out to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Everyone else was already up since it was 10. Michelle and Chris had already had breakfast and were in Michelle's room.

"Morning Max," Hermione said.

"Morning mum," Max replied. He took the pot of coffee that was sitting on the counter and poured a cup. He sat down at the table and sipped on his coffee.

"So, what are you guys planning on doing today?" Hermione asked Max.

"Umm…I think we are gonna go and look around town. I still have a few Christmas presents that I have to pick up and Victor said that he did too," Max replied.

At that moment, they heard Max's bedroom door open and Victor came out, rubbing his eyes. His hair was a total mess and was sticking up everywhere.

"Morning Vic," Max said.

"Morning Max," Victor replied sleepily.

"Coffee?" Max asked him.

"Sure." Victor sat at the table next to Max.

"Morning Hermione, Mr. Malfoy," Victor said, acknowledging their presence.

"Good morning Victor. Did you sleep well?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes ma'am," Victor said. Max poured Victor up a cup of coffee and passed it to him.

"So, did you still want to go to town today?"

"Sure, if you want to. It's up to you really," Victor responded.

"Ok, well, we should go right after breakfast, cause that's when the best sales are," Max said. "Normally any time after 12, all the good stuff is sold out."

"Ok," Victor said. Once they both finished off their coffee, they went to Max's room to get ready.

"I think I'm gonna take a quick shower," Victor said, taking some clothes from his trunk and going to the main bathroom since the one that Michelle and Max shared was in use. Victor turned on the water in the shower and shed his clothes on the floor, getting in the shower and washing. As Victor was getting out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and wrapped around his waist, oblivious to the fact that someone had just walked in the bathroom.

"Oh my god Victor, I am so sorry. I didn't know that there was anyone in here." Victor spun around to realize that Michelle had just walked in.

"Michelle," was all Victor could say.

"I'm so sorry Victor," Michelle repeated, backing up, but instead of leaving, she just stood by the door, staring at Victor. She saw that he was perfectly tanned and built and oh so gorgeous.

"Michelle, stop thinking that…he's gay, not to mention that he's your brother's boyfriend," Michelle thought, mentally scolding herself.

"Umm Michelle, do you mind?" Victor asked.

"Oh right, sorry," Michelle said, still not moving. She continued to stare at Victor no matter how wrong it was.

"Michelle, are you alright?" Victor asked, noticing Michelle staring at him. Without thinking, Michelle walked over to Victor and pressed her lips firmly against Victors, pushing him back against the wall. Victor was shocked and gasped as Michelle tickled his bottom lip, asking for entry. What shocked him even more was that he found himself allowing her entry and he could to very little to hide his excitement under the towel.

Michelle moaned into Victors mouth as Victor massaged her tongue with his. It only took Michelle a few seconds before realizing what she was doing and pulled away.

"Whoa, what the hell. Victor, I'm so sorry. I dunno what came over me," Michelle apologized.

"It's ok. I dunno why I kept it up. I mean, I'm gay. I shouldn't have done that," Victor said.

"Let's keep this between us," Michelle said. Victor nodded and without another word, Michelle walked out of the bathroom. After she had left the room, Victor slapped himself in the forehead with his palm.

"Fucking idiot!" he scolded. He fixed himself before getting dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans (which were slightly revealing his black and red boxers) and a white t-shirt and black hoodie. He walked to Max's room. Max was dressed in a pair of Dickies and a Level 27 t-shirt. He was applying his last bit of black eyeliner.

Victor looked at Max. "Aren't you gonna get cold?" he asked, looking at Max's Dickies.

"Nah," Max replied. "You ready?"

"Yep, I just need to get my money," Victor said, taking his wallet out of his truck and attaching the chain to a belt loop on his jeans and sliding it in his pocket. Max attached his wallet to his jeans as well and then walked to the porch, Victor following him. Max put on a hoodie and a pair of chucks. Victor put on his sneakers and they both walked to town holding hands. (Aww!)

When they got to town, Max asked Victor where he wanted to go first.

"I dunno. I need to buy something for you and your mum. I mean, she's letting me stay there for Christmas, the least I could do is buy her a Christmas gift."

"Oh, ok, well I need to buy something for my mum too. I have something in mind though," Max said.

"Ok, well, we could go and pick that up first if you want," Victor replied, smiling.

"Ok." They walked to a small jewelry store in the middle of town and Max walked in. An older lady that was in the shop stared at Max and Victor as the walked up to a locked box containing necklaces and bracelets. Max ignored the stares from her and showed Victor a white gold necklace that he was planning on getting his mum.

"Wow, that's beautiful Max. Your mum would love it," Victor said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do." Victor noticed that there was a matching bracelet next to the necklace. "I think that I'm gonna get your mum the bracelet that matching the necklace."

"Ok," Max said, walking up to the counter to ask the clerk to get the necklace.

The clerk took the necklace and the bracelet and checked it in, wrapping it as well. Max and Victor left the jewelry store.

"Umm, where to next?" Victor asked Max.

"Well, I have to buy your gift yet."

"Ok, I have to buy your gift to. How about we both do our own thing and I'll meet you at the coffee shop in half an hour," Max suggested, pointing to a little coffee shop right across the street.

"Ok," Victor agreed, feeling a little nervous about wandering around by himself in a strange town. He didn't show Max that he was nervous though.

"Alright then, I'll see you in half an hour at the coffee shop," Max said, kissing Victor's cheek and walking off, leaving Victor standing there. Victor decided to see if there was a board shop around. He noticed one a couple of shops down and went to check it out.

Meanwhile, Max was walking towards a small stand that was selling a variety of jewelry items. Max looked at the different necklaces when he saw a silver chain that he thought Victor would love. He counted how much money he had left and since he had a lot of money left, he picked up the chain for Victor.

"That was quick and easy," he said to himself. He still had 20 minutes left, so he decided to just look around and see if he could find anything else. He came across a nice perfume set that he bought for Michelle and a pocket watch for Draco and his father. He looked down at his watch and noticed that he was to meet Victor in 5 minutes, so he headed towards "My Brother's Place" (the name of the coffee shop, by the way).

**Victor's P.O.V**

Victor had been looking around and could not find anything that he thought Max would like. He had went to the board shop and found nothing. Then he had went to a punk shop and couldn't find anything there either. He had also looked at stands and had no luck.

Eventually, he decided to go back to one of the shops that he previously visited and then something caught his eye. It was perfect! Max would love it! So Victor bought the gift and made for sure that Max would not be able to see it.

He went to the coffee shop and went in. He looked around for Max and then looked at his watch. He realized that he still had 5 minutes to spare, so he got a table. A waitress came over to Victor and asked him if he would like to order anything.

"No thanks, I'm only waiting for someone," Victor said, sweetly. The waitress nodded and went to serve another table.

**Normal P.O.V again**

5 minutes later, Max entered the coffee shop and spotted Victor sitting in the back. He walked over to him and put his bag on the floor and sat down across from Victor.

"Hey baby. Did you find everything you needed?" Victor asked Max.

"Yep, what about you ?"

"Yeah, I'm done my shopping now," Victor answered.

"Did you want a coffee or anything before we go back home?" Max asked.

"Sure." Max called out to the waitress.

"Umm…two coffees please and a croissant. Did you want anything else Victor?" Max asked. Victor shook his head and the waitress went to get their order.

"So, what did you want to do the rest of the day?" Max asked.

"It doesn't matter to me…what did you want to do?" Victor asked Max.

"Well, maybe we could just chill at home cause mum said that we were putting up our Christmas tree and stuff tonight and it's kinda tradition."

"Oh, ok, sounds like fun," Victor said, smiling. The waitress came with their coffee and Max's croissant. They drank their coffee pretty much in silence. Once they were done, Max paid the waitress and they walked out to the street, holding hands. While they were in the coffee shop, it had begun to snow.

When they arrived home, they took off their hoodies and sneakers and went downstairs. When they walked in, they noticed that Draco had already gotten a Christmas tree and they had already started putting up the decorations. Max and Victor put their packages in Max's room then headed out to help with the Christmas decorations.

"So, did you guys have fun shopping?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I got my Christmas shopping done," Max stated.

"Me too," Victor said.

"Well, that's good."

They finished putting up decorations and decorating the tree. Michelle and Chris went to Michelle's room and Hermione and Draco went to their room. Max and Victor sat on the couch. After about 10 minutes of sitting there not saying (or doing) anything, Max spoke up.

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"I dunno. Let's go to my room and watch some TV or something," Max suggested. Victor nodded as they got up and went to Max's room to watch TV. The door that was seperating Max's and Michelle's rooms was slightly open. Max laid down next to Victor and stared at him, smiling sweetly, but still looking evil.

"What?" Victor asked, knowing that Max was up to something.

"Nothing…I was just thinking," Max said, innocently.

"About what?" Victor asked, curious.

"Nothing."

"C'mon Max, tell me. I know you're up to something."

"It's nothing."

"Max, just tell me already."

"Ok, fine. I was thinking about how I'd love to do this," Max said, putting his leg over Victor and straddling him. Then he leaned down and placed his lips firmly to Victors and licked Victors bottom lip. Victor opened his mouth and let Max's tongue explore his mouth. Victor began to massage Max's tongue with his own, and soon both boys were letting out soft moans. What they didn't know was that they had an audience.

If it wasn't for Michelle's laughing, they would never have known that she was standing in the doorway. When they heard someone laughing, the boys stopped kissing and looked in the direction of the door. Michelle quickly jumped out of the door.

A minute later, Michelle was back in the doorway. This time, Max and Victor had crawled under the covers of Max's bed. All Michelle could see was Max's head moving up and down near Victor's crotch. More soft moaning was coming from the boys.

"Oh Max, that feels good. Faster, Max," Michelle heard Victor say. She was shocked that Max and Victor were going at it while their parents were in the house. As the moaning continued, Michelle was getting fed up. She fully opened the door and walked into Max's room. Half fearing what she would find and half not caring at all, she went over to the bed and hauled the comforter off the bed, Michelle gasped.

"Gotcha!" Max and Victor said, laughing hysterically.

"Guys, that's not funny. Mum and dad are in the next room. What if they heard you and came in to see what the bloody hell was going on?" Michelle asked very irritated.

"They wouldn't have heard anything Michelle and besides, we were only doing it to teach you a lesson about spying on people and respecting their privacy. And do you really think that we would do anything with mum and Draco in the house?" Max asked.

Michelle flipped Max off and walked back to her room, closing the door, leaving the boys still laughing hysterically.

A/N: Yay! Chappie done! I am so happy! Anyways, hope you liked it….I dunno when the next one is gonna be up, but it should be soon. As usual, read and review! Thanks!


	11. Just another day

A/N: Another chapter…wow, two in one week! This chapter is short, but the next one will be longer. Thanks to all who reviewed and on with the chapter.

After Max and Victor had finally stopped laughing, they decided to actually watch TV. Max flipped through the channels, but could find nothing on to watch.

"Well, I guess this wasn't such a good idea," Max said. Just then, Michelle walked in.

"Max, mum said that we gotta go and do our chores now."

"What chores?" Max asked, dumbfounded.

"The chores that we normally have to do dumbass," Michelle responded.

"But the dishes are already done and the house is already clean," Max stated.

"Max, just go talk to mum, but I'm not getting in shit," Michelle said, walking out. Max walked out to the living room where Hermione and Draco were now sitting on the couch.

"Mum, Michelle said that we gotta go and do our chores, but the house is already clean," Max complained.

"I meant the horses need to be fed and rode," Hermione said as if Max should know the difference. It was one of their regular chores to fed and ride the horses.

"But mum, there's almost a foot of snow on the ground!" Max stated.

"Max, the horses still need to be worked. Just because there's snow on the ground doesn't mean you can't ride them," Hermione pushed on.

"But mum…" Max said but was cut off.

"Max, I don't wanna hear it. I told you that you would still have to do your chores even though you have company. We've already be lenient enough on the house, but this is one chore that you have to do," Hermione said. Max walked off upstairs to get his coat, Victor following him.

"I can't believe she is making us do this," Max complained.

"Max, its no big deal," Victor said. Max rolled his eyes and went out to the stables. Michelle and Chris were already in the stables. Michelle had just finished saddling her horse and was about to just on.

"I've already fed them, they just need to be ridden," Michelle said to Max, taking her horse outside and getting on. Chris didn't know how to ride, so Michelle helped him up on her horse and they went around the yard a few times, gradually getting faster each time they went around.

Max took his horses saddle off the rail and went to saddle his horse. He took the brush and groomed him, before putting the saddle on.

"You have a beautiful horse," Victor said. The horse was black.

"I named him Garnet. I don't know where I came up with that, but I was around 5 years old so it could have came from anywhere," Max laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Victor said.

"Victor, could you hand me that bridle over there?" Max asked Victor.

"Huh? What's a bridle?" Victor asked, confused. Max laughed.

"I forgot you didn't know about horses," he said, walking over to the wall and taking Garnet's bridle and attaching it.

"Did you want me to teach you how to ride?" Max asked Victor. Victor looked terrified. He was afraid of heights.

"Uh…no thanks, I think I'll just watch."

"Victor, it's nothing to be scared of. And winter is the best time to learn how to ride a horse cause if you fall, it won't hurt as much."

"Max! You're not helping!" Victor said, sounding really scared.

"Sorry Victor," Max apologized. "Tell you what, you get on with me at first, then if you feel like it, you can ride you own horse," Max suggested.

"Will you go fast?" Victor asked, sounding like a little kid.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Ok then, I guess I'll try."

"Did you want to go with me first?" Victor nodded. Max brought Garnet outside and hopped up. Max reached out a hand to help Victor up, using his other hand to keep Garnet steady. Once Victor was on, he put his arms tightly and securely around Max's waist. "Victor, you can relax a little, I won't go fast."

Victor still didn't loosen his grip so Max just went on, going at a walking pace. As they went around more and more, Max could feel Victors grip loosening.

"This isn't so bad," Victor said.

"I told you so. Now when we go back to Hogwarts, your coming flying with me," Max said.

"Oh no, this is bad enough. I'm high enough off the ground now thank you very much," Victor said.

"So, did you wanna ride your own horse now?" Max asked Victor. Victor nodded in agreement.

"Ok, stay here for a sec, I need to finish working Garnet and then I'll show you how to ride," Max said, helping Victor down and then going around the yard again, increasing speed each time. Michelle and Chris had went to the clearing so Max didn't need to worry about them being around. When Max was finished working Garnet, he brought him back to the stables, unsaddled him and cleaned him before saddling his mothers horse and bringing her outside. (A/N: The reason he used another horse is because all the horses needed to be worked so if he used another horse, that horse would get worked too.)

"Ok, just put your left foot in the stirrups and push yourself up into the saddle," Max instructed. Victor did as he was told and Max grabbed the reins. "I'm gonna lead you around first, then when you feel comfortable, I'll let you ride on your own."

"Ok," Victor said. Max began to walk Victor around the yard. "Hey, this isn't so bad."

"Do you wanna go faster?" Max asked. Victor's eyes widened, and he shook his head violently. "Ok, we don't have to." After another 15 minutes, Victor decided that they should go in for supper. Max agreed and took Hermione's horse back and unsaddled and cleaned him. Then they went back to the house and went downstairs.

"You guys are just in time for supper," Hermione said. Noticing that Michelle and Chris weren't with them, Hermione asked. "Where's Michelle and Chris?"

"I think that they went to the clearing to work the horses," Max replied.

"Well Max could you go and tell them that supper is ready please?" Hermione asked. Max decided that it would be best not to argue and went back upstairs and got dressed again. Then he grabbed the keys to the ski-doo from the hanger on the wall and got on the ski-doo (with Victor of course) and went to the clearing to get Michelle and Chris. Max seen them at the far end of the clearing in a major make-out session. Max drove up to them.

"Michelle, mum wanted me to tell you that supper is ready," Max said. Michelle looked at him and nodded, getting back on her horse and helping Chris up as well.

Max and Victor drove back on ski-doo, Michelle and Chris right behind them. They went back inside and downstairs.

"Max, someone called for you on your cell phone while you were gone," Draco said.

"Do you know who it was?" Max asked.

"No, they never said. But it sounded like Ashley," he replied.

"Ok," Max said, sitting down to the table. Everyone sat down and had supper. After supper, Max phoned Ashley to see if it was her that called.

"Yeah, it was me. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over and hang out," Ashley said.

"Umm, I don't think so. I think we are going out tonight," Max said.

"Oh," Ashley said, sounding a little disappointed. "Ok, well, if you guys decide not to go out, give me a call." Ashley and Max both hung up.

"What was that about?" Victor asked, sitting on Max's bed.

"Ashley wanted us to go over, but I said we were going out. She's changed. All my friends have changed. I don't feel like hanging out with them anymore. But I don't really need them. All I need is you," Max said. Victor smiled and kissed Max.

"Victor, I have to ask you something, and I want you to tell me the truth. Would you like me more if I wasn't punk?"

"What? Why on earth would you ask that?" Victor asked, looking taken back that he would even ask such a question.

"I dunno…but would you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that I would like you any more, but I wouldn't love you any less," Victor said.

"Ok, cause I think I am going stop wearing make-up and stuff like that," Max said, seriously.

"How come?" Victor asked, wondering what would make Max change his appearance.

"I dunno, I just feel like a change," Max said.

"Oh," Victor said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna start tomorrow."

The rest of the night, Max and Victor just sat around talking and watching TV before going to bed relatively early.


	12. It's Christmas Finally!

A/N: I am trying to keep up with writing my fic. I mostly write on the weekends (mainly cause I got nothing better to do…lol). Since it's Christmas and all, I've been a bit busy, but here's what I've got so far and it's kinda short. Here's my next chapter.

It was Christmas Eve. Victor was snoring loudly and Max had shaken him to get him to stop snoring. Victor stopped snoring, but cuddled in closer to Max, not waking up. Max decided to not even bother to try and get Victor to let go and just sank back down into the blankets. They cuddled together and just as Max was falling back asleep, Hermione sung out for them to all wake up. Max shook Victor awake.

"Huh?" Victor muttered, his eyes still closed. Max kissed the tip of his nose.

"Mum just called for us to get up."

"Oh, ok," Victor said, crawling out of bed. Max got up and stretched. Victor went over to his trunk and took out a pair of jeans a slipped them on. He grabbed a t-shirt and shoved it over his head. Max just hauled a pair of shorts on over his boxers.

They both walked out to the kitchen. Hermione was sitting down pouring up coffee. Draco was sitting next to her. He was taking a piece of toast and putting it on his plate.

"How come we had to get up? It's only 7." Max asked.

"Because Ron, Pansy and Ryan are coming over today and I need you guys to clean your rooms because they are spending the night so that they can celebrate Christmas with us tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Oh," Max said, neither disappointed nor excited. They spent most of the day cleaning up. Michelle and Chris had stayed in her room most of the day. Hermione just assumed that they were cleaning. The rest of the day was spent making cookies. Max and Victor were the only ones to help Hermione make cookies. When the final batch of cookies were made, Max and Victor went outside for a walk.

Around 8, Ron, Pansy and Ryan arrived at Hermione's. Draco went outside to help Ron bring in the boxes containing the Christmas presents. Since they were spending the night, they had to bring over their Christmas presents to open up the next morning. Once all the boxes (and other luggage) was inside, they all sat around the tree and drank eggnog and other festive stuff (like singing carols etc…). Around 11, Max, Victor, Michelle and Chris went to their rooms and brought out any gifts that they had in their rooms. They placed them under the tree.'

Around 12, Hermione drove them all to bed so that she could put the other gifts under the tree. When Max and Victor went to Max's room, Ryan followed them. Max got undressed and crawled into his bed, Victor following suit and doing the same thing.

"You're mum doesn't mind you two staying in the same bed?" Ryan asked, feeling a little weird about it. He had known that Max was gay, but this was new to him.

"She doesn't know. Please don't tell her Ryan. She might freak out if she found out. Besides, we aren't doing anything. And even if we were, we wouldn't do anything with you in the room," Max said, laughing slightly. Ryan shrugged his shoulders and crawled under the blankets that were on the floor. It didn't take any other the teenagers long to fall to sleep that night.

When Hermione thought that everyone was asleep, she, Draco, Ron and Pansy brought out the Christmas gifts and laid them under the tree. Since there was 9 of them, there was a lot of gifts under the tree. When they were done, they sat on the couch around the fire. Hermione was cuddled into Draco and Draco had his arms wrapped around her.

"That's a lot of gifts," Ron stated.

"I know. I can remember when I was growing up," Draco started. "Waking up Christmas morning and seeing all the presents under the tree. You gotta love kids."

"Next year there'll be one more," Hermione said. Draco looked at Hermione and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Congratulations guys," Ron and Pansy said in unison.

"What are you hoping for? A boy or a girl?" Pansy asked.

"Well, I want a boy," Hermione said. "But I know Draco wants a girl."

"Actually, it doesn't matter to me," Draco said. "As long as it's mine this time." He laughed.

"Trust me, it's yours," Hermione said, snuggling closer to Draco's chest.

"So, how far along are you anyways?" Ron asked.

"About a month and a half," Hermione said. After talking for a little while longer, they went to bed as well.

Early the next morning, Max, Victor and Ryan woke up. It was around 5 and no one else in the house was awake. Max snuck into Michelle's room and tiptoed over to her bed, put his mouth near her ear and shouted, "Wake up it's Christmas!"

"Max, don't be such a kid, go away," Michelle groaned, throwing a book at Max and turning over, away from him.

"You ruin the fun," said Max, walking out.

Hermione, who had heard the book hit the floor, was waking out of her room when Max walked out of Michelle's.

"Morning mum, Happy Christmas!" Max said, sounding like a little kid.

"Morning sweetie," Hermione replied, walking to the kitchen and immediately turning on the coffee pot. Ryan and Victor were sitting by the tree, waiting to be able to open their presents. Ryan picked up a box with his name on it and shook it.

"Ry, I think you should wait until your mum and dad get up before you open any of your gifts. I'm sure they would want to see you open them."

"Alright," Ryan said, getting up and sitting on the couch, hoping his parents would soon wake up.

"Mum, can we open ours now?" Max asked Hermione anxiously.

"Wait for your sister and Draco to get up," Hermione answered, continuing to make breakfast. Michelle walked out of her room a few minutes later, followed by Chris. Michelle went over to help her mum make breakfast, not getting excited about the gifts under the tree like the guys.

"Merry Christmas Mum," Michelle said, kissing her mum on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Michelle," Hermione replied. Once breakfast was done and on the table, Hermione called for everyone else in the house to wake up. Draco was the first to come out wearing his boxers and hauling a t-shirt over his head. Ron and Pansy came out a few minutes later. The guys, with the exception of Chris, started after the presents. Before they even got a chance to open one, Hermione said to them.

"Guys, come and have some breakfast first. They're still gonna be there when you are done."

The guys sighed and got up. They quickly put some bacon and toast on their plates and ate it as fast as they could. When they were done, Max looked at his mum.

"Fine Max, go ahead," Hermione said. She, like Draco, Ron and Pansy, was not finished drinking her coffee yet. She took her coffee and went over to the couch to watch them open their Christmas gifts.

Max had gotta a digital camera, some CD's, new clothes (don't we all) and just the other normal stuff. Michelle had gotten the same.

"Here Max, this is from me," Michelle said, passing Max a gift. Max opened it and inside there was a punk bracelet and another CD.

"Thanks Michelle, this is from me," Max said, passing Michelle her gift. She opened it and it was a perfume set and a hemp bracelet. Michelle smiled.

"Thanks Max."

"Glad you like it," Max replied, then handing Victor his gift. Victor opened it to find a beautiful silver chain.

"Wow Max, thank you. It's beautiful," Victor said, hugging Max and kissing him briefly on the lips before handing Max his gift. Max tore off the wrapping paper as if he was a little child. When he opened Victor's gift, Max's eyes grew wide. Inside the box was a brand new skateboard.

"OMG Victor," Max screamed like a girl. "I love it!" Max hugged Victor as Victor had done to him and kissed him, the kiss lasting a bit longer than they thought. Hermione, finding it a bit of an awkward moment, decided to clear her throat which caused the boys to stop kissing and come back to reality.

"Sorry mum, here's your gift, and Draco's," Max said, passing each of them a gift. Once they opened them (Hermione got a necklace and Draco a pocket watch in case you forgot), they thanked Max. Then, Victor handed Hermione a gift. Hermione told Victor that he didn't have to buy her anything, but he insisted that it was only respecting that he did. After everyone else had their gifts exchanged, Ron gave his gift to Pansy. The box was the same shape as a ring box. Pansy opened it, her fingers shaking at what may lay inside. When she opened the box, Ron got down on one knee and everyone in the room fell silent.

"Pansy, we've been through a lot, and though we never got on in the beginning, everything worked out in the end. Pansy Parkinson, will you marry me?" Ron said.

"Yes Ronald Weasley, I will," Pansy said. Ron rose and took the ring from the box, slipping it on her finger. Pansy pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately. Everyone clapped. Ron held Pansy tightly, sitting back on the couch with her. Draco got down underneath the tree and took out the last present that was underneath it. It was in the same shape as the gift that Ron had given Pansy.

Hermione opened it and looked happy, but a little confused as well. Draco, noticing the look on Hermione's face, decided to explain it to her.

"It's a promise ring. I know it's something that a teenager would do, but since we're already married, I thought this was the way to go. It's just to promise you that I'll always be here for you and with you through everything. I know that it's not as big as Ron's gift, but it still from the heart and…" Draco started, but Hermione put her finger to his lips.

"Draco, I love it. You don't need to say anymore. It's perfect," Hermione said, taking her finger off of his lips and replacing her finger with her own lips.


	13. I Thought Christmas Was Supposed To Be H...

A/N: Next chapter…I know there are people who are anxious to read this so anyways, here's another chapter.

Hermione and Draco shared a passionate kiss. They broke their kiss when Michelle spoke up.

"Guys, I wanna get some family pictures taken. Could all you guys go over on the couch?" Michelle asked. Everyone went over on the couch, except Victor and Chris. Michelle took the picture. "Ok, you guys in too," Michelle said, motioning for Victor and Chris to get in the picture. Victor sat next to Max and Chris stood next to Draco.

"Hey Michelle," Chris said after the picture was taken. "You should get in on some of these pictures. I'll take them."

"Yeah, it's supposed to be family pictures," Victor piped up, getting up off the couch and standing against the far wall. Michelle nodded and handed the camera to Chris. She sat on the couch where Victor had been sitting. Chris took the picture. Then everyone got up off the couch.

"I wanna get a picture of the four of you guys sitting on the couch," Hermione said to Max, Victor, Chris and Michelle. Chris handed the camera to Hermione and sat on the couch next to Michelle. Chris put his hand around Michelle's waist while Victor and Max just sat side by side. After Hermione took the picture, she said that she wanted one of just Max and Victor and another one of just Michelle and Chris.

So they took those pictures too. Max gave his mother his camera to take the picture of him and Victor so that he could use it on his computer (for MSN and backgrounds and stuff).

Meanwhile at Harry's house…

Harry woke on Christmas morning by the bright sun shining in through the windows and into his eyes. He lifted his head off the pillow and looked over at the beautiful brunette laying next to him. He leaned his head down and kissed her soft, rosy lips.

"Morning baby, Happy Christmas," said the brunette laying next to him.

"Morning, Happy Christmas to you too," said Harry, kissing her once more. "But I've gotta get going. I have to go over to Hermione's today and get Max. He's gonna be staying here for a few days."

"I can't wait to meet him," said the girl (yes, you will find out her name). She sat up in bed as Harry got up and got dressed. Then he took the duffel from his closet (which he had filled the previous night with the gifts that he was supposed to take), grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

Back at Hermione's…

Once they had taken the final picture, there was a slight knock on the door and then the sound of someone walking down the stairs.

"Happy Christmas everyone," Harry said, walking into the living room with a duffel over his shoulder.

"Hey Harry," Ron, Pansy and Draco said together.

"Hey guys. Hey Hermione," Harry said, kissing Hermione on the cheek. Harry then walked over to Max.

"Happy Christmas Max," he said, hugging him. Max felt a little weird about it.

"Hey dad," Max replied. "What's in the duffel? Planning on spending Christmas with us?" Max asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Actually, it's your Christmas presents," Harry responded, putting the duffel on the floor, taking out the presents and passing them to the person who owned them. (A/N: I'm not gonna type out everything that he gave everyone cause I'm running out of ideas and it would take up too much space.)

Max handed Harry the gift that he had bought for him (which was a pocket watch).

"Thanks Max," Harry said. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to Victor?" Harry whispered to Max.

"Yeah," Max said, walking over to Victor, taking him by the hand and leading him over to where Harry was. "Victor, this is my dad, dad this is Victor," Max said.

"Hello Victor," Harry said, extending his hand, which Victor shook.

"Sorry I can't stay any longer you guys, but I have to get back home. Jamie's (his girlfriend) parents are coming over for dinner," Harry said. Then, he turned to Max. "I'll be back after supper to pick you up, and Victor of course."

"Huh," Max said. "I'm not going with you for Christmas, I already told mum that. I thought she told you," Max said, looking over to his mother.

"Max, don't get mad, but I still think that you should spend a few days with your father during Christmas," Hermione said, getting up and going over to the two.

"Mum, no, I don't wanna go with him. I told you that I am spending Christmas here with you and Draco!" Max yelled.

"Max, can't you just spend ONE night over there?" Hermione asked, stressing the word one.

"Maman, j'ai dit non et je signifie non.. Je ne dépense pas Noël avec un homme qui ne soigne pas de quoi je fais... quand je l'ai dit que j'étais homosexuel, il a piqué une crise hors et maintenant vous prévoyez que j'aie dépensé quelques jours avec lui et avec mon petit ami? Je ne pense pas si!" Max said.

"Max, for god sake, speak English!" Hermione said.

"Fine. Mom, I said no and I mean no... I am not spending Christmas with a man that doesn't care about anything I do... when I told him that I was gay, he freaked out and now you expect me to spend a few days with him and with my boyfriend? I don't think so!" (A/N: That's what he said in English, loosely translated)

"Max, it's just one…" Hermione started, but was cut off.

"Hermione, if he doesn't want to stay with me, that's fine. I understand," Harry said. Then he turned to Max. "I know I haven't been the best father either. But at least you have a father growing up. I never had a father growing up, so Max, I would consider yourself lucky. Even though I may not be the best father at times, it's because I've never had a father that could show me how to do it right. Lots of children don't have a father to look up to, and I'm trying my best to be there for you," Harry said. "Well, I'd better be getting back. I'll see you guys later. Happy Christmas." With that, he took his duffel and left. After a slight delay, Max ran up the stairs after him.

"Dad," Max said. Harry turned around.

"Yeah Max?"

"I'll come with you for a few days," Max said. Harry smiled, and for the first time in a while, Max smiled at his father.


	14. OH MY GOD!

A/N: Here's another chapter…like I said, I'm trying to keep up with my fic…thanks to those who reviewed. Hope you like the next chapter. Oh, Miranda, Harry is gonna be a big part of this chapter.

Max walked back downstairs as Harry left.

"Well, what did he have to say?" Hermione asked.

"I told him that I would spend a few days with him. It is Christmas and he is my father after all," Max said.

"I'm glad that you're gonna spend some time with him. He really loves you Max even though it may not seem like it," Hermione said.

"Yeah," was all Max said.

"Guys, I have some news for you. I'm gonna have another baby," Hermione said, not knowing how to tell two teenagers that their mother was pregnant, so she just came right out and said it.

"Congratulations mum," Michelle said, hugging Hermione, excited that she was going to have a little brother or sister. Max on the other hand, didn't look too thrilled.

"Yeah mum, congratulations," Max said. Max and Victor spent the rest of the day in Max's bedroom. Max had put on some of his new CD's and was packing his suitcase.

"So, am I supposed to be going with you?" Victor asked, confused about the situation. "Cause I never heard your father say anything about me going too."

"Of course you're going," Max said. "I wouldn't leave you here. Gawd, I'm not that rude Vic. Besides, I wouldn't go if you weren't allowed to."

"I didn't think you would, but I had to make for sure," Victor said.

"Vic, come on, get real. Why would I leave you here? For all I know, you could end up making out with Michelle or something," Max said, jokingly. He laughed at his own joke. Victor's eyes widened, looking horrified. When Max noticed that Victor wasn't laughing, he stopped laughing. He looked at Victor and seen the frightened look on his face. "Vic, what's wrong?" Max asked, putting his arm around Victor's shoulders.

"Nothing," Victor said, walking away from Max and standing up against the other wall. Max walked over.

"Victor, there has to be something wrong. And I can't fix it unless I know what it is," Max said, trying to comfort him.

"Max, it's nothing, honestly," Victor said, trying to get Max to leave him alone.

"Vic, I can tell when something is wrong. You walk away and just try to forget it. You can tell me Victor. I'll understand."

"No you wouldn't," Victor said.

"Why not?"

"Because I DID make out with your sister," Victor said, sitting on the edge of Max's bed, putting his head in his hands. Max couldn't believe it! Max walked over and sat next to him.

"So, does this mean that you're not gay?" Max asked. Victor didn't answer, but just buried his head in his hands more (if that's possible). Max mentally slapped himself for asking such a stupid question. He put his arms around Victor's waist and held him tight.

Max looked at him and sighed. He just didn't know what to say. He never would have thought that Victor would kiss his sister.

"Yes Max, I'm still gay and I still love you more than ever. I just dunno what came over me. Please don't get mad at me. I can't stand to se you mad at me" Victor said, looking up.

"Don't worry Victor, I'm not mad, just a little shocked is all. If I was mad at anyone it would be Michelle."

"Don't be mad at Michelle either. Even though she was the one that kissed me first, it was accidental. Please Max, don't be mad," Victor pleaded.

Max wrapped his arms around Victor tighter and held him. "Vic, I'm not mad. Don't worry." Max kissed Victor's forehead and ran his hands through Victor's hair. "We should go and get ready. My dad will be here soon to pick us up."

"Yeah," Victor said. They packed some stuff that they thought they would need. Max took out a pair of black Dickies (that seems to be all he wears lol) and a black wife beater (which is another name for a muscle shirt) and put them on. Victor took a pair of black baggy jeans and a white wife beater and put them on as well. Max put on all of his spiky jewelry, but left his make-up alone (but he still had his fingernails painted black). They brought their stuff out to the living room to wait for Harry to get there. As they walked out, they saw Harry walking down the stairs.

"You guys ready to go?" Harry asked them. Max nodded.

"Ok, we should get going then. Jamie is really looking forward to meeting you," Harry said, taking one of the bags from the floor and carrying them upstairs.

"I'll be up in a minute," Max said, running to his mother's room to tell them that they were going.

"Max, be good and don't give your father a hard time," Hermione said, kissing Max's forehead.

"I know mum, I'll behave. See you later," Max said, walking outside to where Harry and Victor were waiting in the car. They started to drive to Harry's house in an awkward silence. After driving for 5 minutes, Harry broke the silence.

"Max, are you mad at me for some reason?" Harry asked. Max looked shocked.

"What? Of course not. Why would you think that?" Max asked. He thought that it was pretty dumb of Harry to ask that.

"Well, you didn't seem to thrilled to spend some time with me during Christmas," Harry said.

"Well, it was a little weird that you weren't living home anymore. I knew that you wouldn't live there forever, but I wish I was told that you weren't living home before I came home and seen that you weren't there. I wasn't mad at you, it was just a shock."

"I knew it would be a shock for you. I mean, I've been living with you guys for 14 years, it must have been a big change for you, but I needed to get a life of my own," Harry said.

"Yeah, I know," Max replied. "So, did you know that mum is pregnant again?" Max asked, changing the subject.

"No, I didn't," Harry said. "When we get to the house, I'm gonna phone her." They drove for another 10 minutes or so and then pulled up to the driveway of a beautiful two story house. Harry opened the trunk and Max and Victor both took their bags out and up to the front door. Harry opened the door for them and allowed them to walk into the porch. They laid their bags on the floor, not knowing where to put them.

"We're here," Harry called to Jamie. A beautiful woman came walking out of the kitchen and over to them. Max gasped. If he was holding his bag in his hand, he would have dropped it. The woman walking towards them looked exactly like Hermione! The only difference was that this woman was no older than 20 years old!

"Hello there," Jamie said, in a very sweet voice. "I'm Jamie. And you must be Max," she said, looking at Max.

"Yes," Max said.

"You look exactly like your father," Jamie said. "And who is this handsome young lad?" Jamie asked, noticing Victor standing behind Max.

"This is my boyfriend, Victor," Max said. Jamie didn't seem too weirded out by it, but just smiled sweetly. That smile was really getting on Max's nerves (cause it was so perfect).

"Ok well, I guess I'll show you to your room," Harry said, taking one of the trunks upstairs to the guest room. Harry put the trunk beside one of the beds. "I'll just give you guys some time to get settled. We are going out for supper around 7, so just make sure you are ready." Harry walked back downstairs. Max sat on one of the beds, taking his laptop, cell phone and digital camera out and laying them on the night stand next to the bed, leaving everything else packed in her trunk.

"Ok, is it just me or is Jamie's smile just a little too perfect?" Max asked, breaking the silence.

"I know what you mean. It looks like she's had a lot of plastic surgery or something like that," Victor replied.

"Yeah, I don't wanna make fun of her because I don't really know her or anything but I just can't help it," Max said, laughing.

"I know. And have you noticed how much she looks like your mum?" Victor asked.

"Yeah. Maybe that's why my dad started dating her. I dunno though."

"But she looks so young. She can't be any older than 20 years old. Isn't that a slight age difference?"

"Yeah, 11 years to be exact. That's kinda creepy," Max said.

Max and Victor continued talking for a few minutes when Harry called them from downstairs.

"We're gonna be leaving in 15 minutes you guys," Harry called up to them.

"Ok dad," Max called back.

"Oh and Max, could you get my wallet in the top drawer of my bureau please?" Harry asked.

"Alright," Max called back again.

Max and Victor walked to Harry's room.

"You can go on downstairs. I'll meet you down there," Max told Victor.

Victor nodded and walked downstairs as Max walked into Harry's room. He felt a little awkward about it but he did anyway. He walked over to Harry's 6 drawer bureau (it's the kind where there are 2 sets of three drawers put together) and opened the top drawer that was closest to him.

As he opened the bureau, all he could do was stare. Harry had failed to tell him which top drawer his wallet was in and Max had unfortunately opened the drawer that contained, well, to put it in simple terms, Harry and Jamie's "sex toys." There was everything from condoms, to whips and chains and there was even a leather cock ring in there. Max quickly closed that drawer, nearly getting sick at the sight and opened the other top drawer, grabbing Harry's wallet and going downstairs.

Max handed his father his wallet and they drove to the restaurant.

A/N: Sorry this chapter sucks....I'm really getting bored with it. The next chapter is gonna be worst so please don't hate m 


	15. School's Out For Summer!

A/N: I warning you that this chapter was going to be bad. I've cut up a lot of stuff, like the rest of Max's trip at his dad's, them going back to school and everything cause the setting is now them back at Hermione's house for the summer. Hermione is now 9 months pregnant (give or take a week or so). Also, Chris is not at Hermione's this time. He and his parents went on a trip to Paris. So I've cut out 7 months of the chapter. Please don't hate me for that….I'm running out of ideas and getting extremely bored with this. The next chapter is gonna be the last chapter of this fic….I don't plan on doing a trilogy.

Max and Victor woke up on their first day of summer. The sun was shining through the shades in Max's room. Max took his pillow from under his head and covered his face with it to prevent the light from getting in his eyes.

Victor was sleeping peacefully beside him. Victor moved slightly as a beam of light flashes across his eyes (A/N: that sounds really weird but oh well). He turned towards Max and opened his eyes.

"Max are you awake?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, I'm awake…I've got to get better shades for my windows," Max groaned.

Michelle, who had already been up for a while, walked in to Max's room. "Guys, I'm going to the beach a little later. Did you wanna come too?"

"Did you wanna go Victor?" Max asked. Victor nodded and Max turned to Michelle. "Alright, when are you going?"

"In about an hour and a half," Michelle answered, walking out.

Max sat up in bed and stretched, rubbing his eyes. Victor sat up as well.

"Maybe we should go and get some breakfast," Victor suggested.

"You're probably right," Max said, getting up and walking out to the kitchen. Hermione and Draco were sitting on the couch, watching TV.

Max got a box of cereal from the cupboard and poured up a bowl. Victor took the box when he was finished and poured up some as well.

"It was really nice of you to let me stay the summer Hermione," Victor said.

"Oh, it's not a problem Victor. In fact, we were wondering if you wanted to make this your new permanent home?"

"Are you serious?" Max asked, before Victor got a chance to say anything.

"Yes Max, we're serious," Hermione said. "We thought it would be good for the both of you."

"Of course I would, Hermione," Victor said, getting up and hugging her. Max hugged her as well. They both then finished breakfast and went to get a towel and some shorts to go to the beach. Max also grabbed his cell phone.

"Mum, we're going to the beach. We will be back for supper," Michelle said.

"Ok," Hermione responded.

"Do one of you have your cell phone in case we need to call you for some reason?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I've got mine," Max said. The three of them said goodbye to Draco and Hermione and headed to the beach. The beach was only a 10 minute walk from their house.

When they got to the beach, they set out their towels and Max and Victor immediately ran to the water and dived in. Michelle came to the beach with the intention of getting a suntan, so she took off her top (t-shirt, not bikini top) and shorts and sat down on her towel. She took her sunscreen out of her bag and started to rub it on her arms and legs. When she was finished, she laid stomach down on her towel and took out a book and started to read it (like mother like daughter, lol.)

Some distance out in the lake, there was a floating pier. Max and Victor swam out to it. They both hopped up on the edge. Max walked out to the far end and looked down into the water.

"Victor, come here. There are a bunch of little fish swimming down there," Max said. Victor walked over and looked down.

"I don't see anything," Victor said, moving closer to the edge of the pier. Max gently pushed him and Victor started to fall into the lake. Before Victor actually fell in, he grabbed Max's arm and hauled him in with him. When they both resurfaced, they both started to laugh. Max leaned in and kissed Victor before swimming off, making Victor follow him. They continued to swim while Michelle continued to suntan.

About 20 minutes after arriving at the beach, Max's cell phone rang. Since Michelle was the only one on the beach, she reached over and grabbed it, answering it.

"Hello?" Michelle said.

Draco's voice answered her back. "Michelle, you guys have to come home right away. Your mum just had to be rushed to the hospital. The ambulance just picked her up. Come home right away. We have to get to the hospital ASAP."

"Ok, I'll go and get them. We'll be back right away," Michelle said, hanging up the phone and running to the edge of the water, calling to Max and Victor telling them to get out of the water. As they come out, Michelle went and put on her shirt and shorts.

"What's up? What's the big rush?" Max asked.

"Mum just went to the hospital. Dad just phoned and told me to get up guys and go home right away. We have to get to the hospital," Michelle said, gathering her towel and book, putting them back in her bag. Max and Victor grabbed their towels and they pretty much ran home. When they got there, Draco was already waiting but the car. He told them to get in and they immediately drove to the hospital.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but the next one should be longer.


	16. Final Chapter!

**A/N:** This is the last chapter of fic…No more after this…please don't flame me for stopping writing or just because you don't like the ending.

When they arrived at the hospital, Draco wasted no time in getting to the reception desk (or whatever they are called.) The woman behind the counter told him that Hermione had been rushed immediately to the OR. She showed him to a waiting room where they could wait for any news.

Draco, Max, Michelle and Victor sat in the waiting room for what felt like an eternity. Not much talking was done by Draco. He just sat in a chair by himself in the corner. He occasionally paced back and forth.

After waiting for about 1 hour, a nurse walked into the waiting room. Draco immediately ran over to her.

"Mr. Malfoy, can I speak to you outside for a moment please?" the nurse asked, walking out by the door. Draco followed her. Michelle was watching intently as the nurse talked with Draco. Michelle watched as Draco buried his face in his hands. She got up and walked out to him.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Michelle asked, putting her arms around Draco.

"She's … gone…," Draco said between sobs.

"Who's gone?" Max asked, walking out of the waiting room.

"Mom lost the baby," Michelle said, turning to Max.

Draco shook his head. "No."

The nurse spoke up. "Mrs. Malfoy had complications when she went into labor. She was slightly stressed, but the main cause is still undetermined. She gave birth to a baby boy, but sadly, Mrs. Malfoy didn't make it."

Michelle and Max's eyes both went wide and filled with tears. Michelle hugged into her father and cried into his chest. Max couldn't believe it.

"No, you must have made a mistake," Max said to the nurse, a little louder than he meant to.

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you that, but there is no mistake," the nurse said sympathetically.

Max walked back to the waiting room, and sitting on the couch, folding his arms, tears streaming from his face. His anger was boiling up inside of him, getting ready to explode any minute. Victor seen him sit on the couch and he walked over to him and put a sympathetic and comforting arm around him.

"Max, what happened?" Victor asked. Max finally lost it. He kicked the end table that was in front of the couch, knocking it over and storming out the door and out of the hospital.

"Max," Michelle called after him. Max continued to run. He had so much anger built up in him. He refused to believe that his mother was gone. It couldn't be true. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he had to leave that hospital. He ran to a nearby park and sat on a park bench, putting his head in his hands and crying. He heard footsteps come up from behind him and felt a hand on his shoulder before seeing Victor sit next to him.

"Max," Victor said, taking his hand in his. Max just broke down and cried into Victor's chest.

An older woman that was walking by stopped when she seen the two.

"You two should keep your public displays of affection a little more private. This is a public park for god sake," the woman said. Victor got up, which startled Max.

"Listen here you old hag, I'm trying to comfort my friend when he needs to be comforted. He just lost him mother and he's in pain. And even if it was a public display of affection, who gives a shit? We're allowed to be gay if we want to be," Victor said, walking back over to Max as the old lady walked off with her nose in the air.

"C'mon Max, we should get back to the hospital. Everyone was worried about you when you stormed off like that," Victor said softly to Max. Max stood up and slightly nodded. They walked back to the hospital, Victor comforting Max as best he could. When they walked back up to the waiting room, Max noticed that someone must have called Harry, Ron and Pansy because they were sitting in the waiting room. Draco and Michelle were nowhere to be seen.

When Harry seen Max, he immediately went over to him and hugged him tight. "How are you holding up?"

"Alright I guess," Max said, just above a whisper.

"Draco wants you to go and see the baby," Harry said. "He's in that room over there." Harry pointed to the room that Hermione had been put in. Max nodded and walked towards the room. When he entered the room, he heard the nurse talking to Draco.

"There are options for people in your situation you know. Some people decide to give the baby to a family member of close friend to raise, and there is also, of course, adoption," the nurse said.

"There is no way I am giving that baby to anyone. He is my son and I intend to take care of him. He's the only part of my wife that I have left and I'm not giving him up for anything," Draco said, raising his voice slightly at the nurse. As soon as he stepped inside, he seen his mother lying there on the bed, her skin slightly blue. He ran over to her side and took her hand, crying.

"Why did you have to leave me?" Max said. Draco walked over to his side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Michelle walked over and hugged Max. They stood, comforted in each other's embrace for a minute or two.

"Max, I wanted you to name the baby," Draco said, breaking the silence.

"Why me?" Max asked, still hugging Michelle.

"Because you were really close with your mother and I'm sure she would want you to be the one to name him," Draco said, leading Max over to where the sleeping infant lay.

"Joel David Malfoy," Max said, not hesitating to name him.

"I like it," Draco said, smiling.

"Me too," Michelle agreed.

Over the next few hours, people started arriving at the hospital after hearing the news of Hermione's death. Max tried to avoid everyone by sitting in a corner. As a woman in her mid-30's that Max didn't know approached him and asked him how he was doing, Max lost it again. He stood up and yelled.

"Will everyone stop asking me how I'm doing! How the fuck do you think I'm doing? My mother just died while giving birth to my step-brother. I wish everyone would just leave me the hell alone," Max said. He didn't care that he just swore in front of Draco, Harry or any of the other adults. He walked over to Draco. "I'm going home."

Draco nodded as Max left and went home. When he got there, he slammed the door as hard and he could and stomped down the stairs. He went to his room and slammed that door as well. Turning his stereo up on blast, Max sat on his bed and cried. He knew that they were only trying to help him and be there for him, but he didn't want their sympathy. He wanted his mum back. They couldn't bring her back, no one could bring her back.

Victor walked in the room. He had followed Max home from the hospital. He turned down the music and sat next to Max on the bed. He put his arms around Max and Max just cried into his shoulder. Victor leaned against the headboard and Max rested his head on Victor's chest. Max didn't know what it was about Victor, but he always felt secure around him. Victor ran his fingers through Max's hair.

Max closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Victor's warm body. Victor kissed Max's forehead as Max closed his eyes and fell asleep. Victor sat there and watched Max sleep peacefully. It was the first time he looked peaceful since he found out that his mother died.

An hour later, Victor started to dose off when he heard the door open. Michelle walked in. She looked at Max and smiled.

"How long has he been asleep?" Michelle asked Victor.

"Probably an hour or so, why?" Victor responded, smiling down at the sleeping figure on his stomach.

"I was just wondering. Dad and I are home now and I think that the people from the hospital are gonna be coming over too. When Max wakes up, tell him that if he doesn't want to see anyone, he should stay in here and lay low. I overheard my grandparents talking and I think it's gonna be like this for a couple of days," Michelle said.

"Oh, ok. I'll tell him," Victor said. Michelle started to leave, but stopped at the door and turned around.

"Victor, I'm sorry about the whole making out thing. I really am," Michelle said.

"It's ok Michelle. It was an accident made on both parts. We're cool. Don't worry about it," Victor said. Michelle smiled, nodded and left. 20 minutes later, Max lifted his head and rubbed his eyes.

"How long was I asleep for?" Max asked.

"I dunno, probably an hour and a half," Victor answered. "Oh, Michelle told me to tell you that they are home now, but all the people from the hospital will be over after so if you didn't wanna be around people, if would be best if we stayed in your room."

"Are they here yet?" Max asked.

"Not yet."

"Ok, cause I'm hungry," Max said, his stomach rumbling. "I'm gonna go and get something to eat. Want anything?"

"Sure, I'll come out with you," Victor said. Max and Victor got up and went to the kitchen. Michelle was taking the baby out of the carriage seat on the table. Draco was sitting on the couch. As soon as he seen Max leave the room, he got up and walked over to him.

"I know that you are sick of people asking you how are you and stuff, but I have to ask you how are you holding up?" Draco asked him.

"Alright I guess, grieving, but we all are," Max replied.

"Yes, I know that you were really close to Hermione. If you ever need to talk, you can talk to me. You know that right? I mean, I know I'm not your real father or anything, but I still care about you just as much as he does Max," Draco said.

"I know you do Draco, thanks," Max said.

"What did you want to eat?" Victor asked Max, getting some bread from the cupboard to make himself a sandwich (**A/N:** this might seem weird that he is helping himself or whatever, but remember from above that Victor lives there now).

"Umm, I'll probably just have a ham sandwich, but I can get it," Max responded.

"No, it's ok. I got it," Victor said, making Max a sandwich then making himself one.

"Thanks," Max said, eating his sandwich. "So, when is everyone supposed to be getting here?"

"Probably an hour," Draco said. "Why?"

"Well, I don't really feel in the mood for socializing or being around a big group of people right now. I was wondering if…" Max started, but Draco cut him off.

"It's ok Max. I understand. You don't have to be out here with everyone. You and Victor do whatever you want," Draco said in a kind, understanding fatherly tone. Max nodded. Joel started to cry and Michelle picked him up carefully and started rocking him. About 5 minutes before everyone started to show up, Max and Victor went to Max's room to keep away from everyone else.

They mainly sat on the bed and talked, Victor comforting Max when he needed to. Around 9 o'clock, Michelle knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey, mind if I join you guys?"

"Nope, c'mon in," Max said. "I wouldn't wanna be out there with all of those people either."

"Yeah, there is a lot of people out there," Michelle said. "So, what have you guys been doing in here?"

"Not a lot of anything really. Just watching TV," Max answered. Michelle went and sat on Max's bed with them and they watched some TV.

**AROUND MIDNIGHT TWO DAYS LATER (A/N: Don't kill me for that)**

Max woke up. He couldn't sleep. Then he heard a faint crying. It sounded like Michelle, so he quietly crept into her room. Michelle was sitting on her bed, in her pajamas, hugging her pillow. It looked like she'd been crying for a while.

"Michelle, are you ok?" Max asked. Michelle looked up at him.

"No Max, I'm not ok. I'm tired and pissed off," Michelle said.

"How come you are pissed off?" Max asked her, sitting on her bed.

"You haven't noticed that I'm the only one that's been taking care of Joel?" Michelle asked him.

"Not really…," Max said.

"Well dad hasn't taken care of him since he's been home. I've always been the one caring for him. Changing him, feeding him, bathing him and I'm sick of it. It seems like I'm his mother or something. I've even been doing all the house work and stuff. Dad spends all his time in his room. I know he's grieving and stuff but so am I. And I still do everything around here. No one is helping. I'm doing everything by myself and I just can't take it anymore Max!" Michelle said, starting to cry again. Max hugged her.

"Michelle, I'm sorry. I really didn't notice that you were doing everything by yourself. I promise I'll help you from no on. And if you want, I can talk to Draco about taking care of Joel," Max said, comforting her.

"Thanks Max. I'm just sick of looking after him all the time. I mean, I kinda figured that with mum gone and all, I would have to care for him some of the time, but I didn't think it'd be all the time like this. I miss her so much Max," Michelle said, crying into Max's shoulder.

"I know Michelle, I miss her too," Max said, tears starting to build up in his eyes. "Well, I'm here for you when you need me and you know that right?"

"Yes, and I'm here for you."

"Ok, well, we're here for each other. You can always talk to me if you need someone to talk to. We're going through this together," Max said, smiling weakly at Michelle. Michelle smiled back.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Max said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine. Thanks Max," Michelle answered. Max got up and walked over to the door when Michelle stopped him. "Hey Max?"

"Yeah Michelle?"

"Could you come and sleep with me tonight?" Michelle asked, looking really innocent. "It'll be just like when we were younger. Remember?"

"Yeah I remember," Max said, smiling to himself. "Ok, move over." He walked over to Michelle's bed and laid down as she lifted the covers for him. He laid down and she put an arm over his stomach and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Max," Michelle said, smiling

"No problem," Max said smiling back.

The next day, Michelle woke to the sound of Joel crying. Max was already up and out in the kitchen making breakfast. Michelle gut up, wrapped her robe around her and walked out to Draco's room and took Joel out of his crib and began to rock him. She walked out to the living room and sat on the couch. Joel continued to cry.

"What's wrong with him?" Max asked, looking up from the frying pan to Michelle.

"I dunno. Maybe he's hungry," Michelle said, walking over to the fridge and taking out one of the baby bottles filled with milk. She put it in the microwave and warmed it up and tried to feed Joel. Joel refused to drink any of the milk and just continued to cry.

"Does he need to be changed?" Max asked.

"No," Michelle said. Joel continued to cry for 20 more minutes and Michelle was starting to get a bit worried.

"Maybe you should go and get Draco," Max suggested.

"Good idea," Michelle said, walking to her father's room and shaking him awake.

"Huh? What? What's wrong?" Draco said, sleepily.

"Dad, Joel is crying and he's been crying for over 20 minutes. I've changed him, tried to feed him and rocked him and I can't get him to stop crying. Can you please see what's wrong?"

"Alright, just give me a minute," Draco said, getting up. Michelle left and Draco put on a robe and walked over to Joel, who was still crying. He gently picked him up and Joel immediately stopped crying.

"I guess he just wanted to be held by his father," Max said.

"Probably," Draco said, holding Joel. "Michelle, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Michelle asked, not knowing what her father was talking about.

"Well, I was thinking about it last night and I realized that you were the one always taking care of Joel and I haven't taken care of him at all since we brought him home," Draco apologized.

"It's ok dad," Michelle said.

**AT THE FUNERAL**

As the minister ran through the process, Max, Michelle and Draco were all crying. As the casket was lowered into the ground, Michelle hugged Draco and Draco squeezed her tight. Max was crying into Victor's shoulder. They were now just realizing the harshness of reality. Hermione was gone forever. Nothing can bring her back. Not even magic.

**THE END (Finally!)**

**A/N:** Sorry for the shitty ending…I wanted to get this over with and I know you probably hate it and I'm sorry for that. I don't think I will be writing any Harry Potter fanfiction any time soon, but I will be writing others. Review.


End file.
